Jungeninternat mit Weiß Kreuz
by Brad-san
Summary: Es gibt in Japan ein Interant für Jungen, dessen oberste Regel jede Beziehung verbietet. Aber Regeln sind da, um gebrochen zu werden, oder? PG-13, Abgeschlossen, viele Pairings


Titel: Jungeninternat mit Weiß Kreuz Teil: 10/10 – ABGESCHLOSSEN! Autor: Brad-san E-Mail: Brad-san@web.de Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz Rating: PG-14 Warnung: com, lemon, lime, sap Kommentar: Es gibt in Japan ein Internat nur für Jungen, auf dem die oberste Regel es verbietet eine Beziehung zu haben. Aber Regeln sind da um gebrochen zu werden, oder? Pairing: Crawford/Yohji, Farfarello/Ken, Nagi/Omi, Fujimiya/Schuldig  
  
Disclaimer: Charas sind sicher nicht meine, die Idee aber schon, und dafür bekommen tu ich keinen Lohn! Außer vielleicht ein paar Kommis?!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~1~*~*~  
  
Regeln dieses Internates für Jungen: Keine Beziehungen, weder unter den Schülern noch zwischen Schüler/Lehren, noch unter Lehrern sind erlaubt! Frauen haben an dieser Schule nichts zu suchen! Lehrer sind Respektspersonen! Hausaufgaben werden immer gründlich erfüllt ... ... ...  
  
~*~  
  
/Hast du schon gehört, das wir einen Praktikanten für Deutsch, Japanisch und Geschichte bekommen sollen.... ätzend.... am besten wir ekeln ihn raus, wie den Letzten...!/  
  
Grinsend faltete Schuldig den Zettel von Yohji zusammen. Er nickte dem blonden zwei Reihen schräg vor ihm zu. Ja das würde interessant werden, der letzte Praktikant, den sie hatten war ein verhutzelter alter Mathematiker.  
  
Ganze zwei Tage hatte er versucht die Klasse unter Kontrolle zu halten, dann hatte er einen Schreikrampf bekommen und musste ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert werden.... Dabei waren die verschimmelten Essenreste nicht mal bis vor auf den Lehrerpult geflogen... sie verstanden bis heute nicht wieso er damals so ausgerastet war... Essenschlachten machten doch Spaß....  
  
Er sah auf die Uhr- drei Minuten bis Stundenende. Mathe, so was von stinklangweilig Er fing an, wie die anderen auch, seine Sachen einzupacken, bis nur noch die Federmappe noch nicht verstaut war, während Crawford sich gerade wieder der Klasse zuwendete.  
  
„Meine Herrschaften? Hatte ich etwas von Einpacken gesagt?", sagte er, wobei er mehr mit Yohji redete als mit dem Rest der Klasse. Jaja, Kudou, den hatte er sowieso auf dem Kieker, doch Crawford war auch der Einzige der diese Klasse völlig im Griff hatte. Daher war er auch ihr Klassenlehrer und unterrichtete sie in jedem Fach.  
  
Es klingelte und das rascheln von Papier vermischt mit dem surrendem öffnen der Reisverschlüssen ertönte, die ersten Schüler erhoben sich und Gespräche wurden in normaler Pausenlautstärke geführt, so das Crawford fast am Brüllen war.  
  
„Ihr findet euch bitte heute Abend nach dem Essen noch einmal im Gemeinschaftsraum zusammen. Wir werden alles nötige über den Stoff, den der neue Praktikant bei euch unterrichten wird, klären. Alle kommen, ohne Ausnahme!!"  
  
Damit strömte die Klasse aus dem Raum...  
  
~*~  
  
Schuldig lag auf seinem Bett und lass, als er auf einmal jemand hinauf poltern hörte. Er musste nicht einmal zur Tür schauen, um zu wissen wer das war... es gab nur ein Trampeltier, das eine Treppe nicht hinauf oder hinunter gehen konnte ohne mindestens fünf mal einen Absturz zu machen... .  
  
Schnell schob er das Japanischbuch unter sein Bett und nahm sich eine Zeitschrift von seinem Nachttisch, schlug schnell irgendwo auf, als auch schon Ken die Tür aufstieß. „Schuldig, beeil dich Crawford steht schon unten und wartet!"Schuldig blickte auf.  
  
„Nee, lass mal, hab' keine Lust. Außerdem geht die Sonne gleich unter." „Ach ja, stimmt. Hatte ich total vergessen. Heute ist Freitag... .Du gehst bestimmt gleich los.... Na, ich sag ihm mal Bescheid, bis später!" Damit stürzte er die Treppe wieder hinunter, nicht ohne ihm noch einmal zu zuzwinkern. Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, fragte Crawford auch gleich, wo Schuldig denn nun war... .  
  
„Er sagt ihm geht's nicht gut, er versucht ein wenig zu schlafen... ."Crawford seufzte und blickte aus dem Fenster. Abendliches Licht erleuchtete den Raum. Die Sonne würde bald unter gehen...  
  
Jeden Freitag verschwand Schuldig kurz vor Sonnenuntergang und kam gegen Mitternacht zurück, er selbst kümmerte sich schon lange nicht mehr darum... . Schuldig hatte seine Gründe... die hatte er schon immer gehabt... .  
  
~*~  
  
Er blickte aus dem Fenster und sah die sich langsam senkende Sonne. Es wurde Zeit. Schnell sah er nach unten, ob jemand auf dem Hof war... . Niemand. Er stellte sich aufrecht hin und schloss die Augen um sich zu konzentrieren... .  
  
In weniger als zwei Sekunden stand er unten auf dem Schulhof und blickte nach oben in den Fünften Stock, aus dem er sich gerade teleportiert hatte. Scheiße, er hatte wieder vergessen das Fenster zu schließen... . Doch er hatte keine Zeit mehr.. er würde zu spät kommen, wenn er sich nicht beeilte und teleportieren wollte er sich dahin nicht...  
  
Also lief er los über den Hof zum Portal des riesigen kreisrunden Gebäudekomplexes, welches schon seit fünf Jahren sein Zuhause war... .  
  
~*~  
  
„Hey Schuldig... Schuldig wach auf."Schuldig blinzelte. Alles war so hell. Jemand hatte die Vorhänge zurückgezogen und die Fenster geöffnet, so konnte das Sonnenlicht ungehindert das drei- Bett-Zimmer durchfluten.  
  
Schrecklich. Einfach nur schrecklich, die Sonne brannte in den Augen und die Vögel zwitscherten Nerven zerreißend. Und dann stand da noch ein Ken, der ihn nun, mit übel abstehendem Schlafhaar, weckte. Nur ein was Gutes hatte der heutige SAMSTAG ...keine Schule!!! Als Schuldig keine Anstalten machte aufzustehen, setzte sich Ken auf den Bettrand. „Selbst für deine Begriffe warst gestern- nein, eher heute ziemlich spät erst wieder da. War irgendwas los?"Schuldig blickte auf. „Nein und ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was dich das angeht!"knurrte er ihn an.  
  
„Schon gut, ich weiß ja."Ken stand auf und schaute den immer noch mit dem Sonnenlicht kämpfenden Orangehaarigen besorgt an. „Crawford sagte, ich soll dich wecken, der Praktikant wird gleich da sein. Wir sollen ihn begrüßen." Sagte er mit den Augen rollend. „Crawford eben...also beeil' dich!"Damit ging er hinaus, ein gegrummeltes ,Glucke' geflissentlich überhörend.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kommt gleich.", sagte Ken auf Crawfords Blick, als dieser auch schon aus dem Raum ging. Vermutlich um all die Nachwuchslehrer zu begrüßen, denn sie waren natürlich nicht die einzige Klasse, die einen Praktikanten bekam. Die komplette oberste Stufe, bestehend aus drei Klassen, bekam heute einen von diesen Verrückten, die freiwillig Mathe, Physik oder Chemie studierten, nur um Lehrer werden zu können. Aber was wäre die Welt ohne Bekloppte?  
  
Ken setzte sich zu Yohji der mit dem Rücken zur Tür auf einem der Tische saß und vor sich hingrübelte, während sich die Anderen, sobald Crawford gegangen war, mit Papier beworfen oder sich gegenseitig verprügelten  
  
Doch als sich die Tür öffnete, herrschte sofort Stille und alle Blicke wanderten in Richtung Crawford, der den Raum betrat. Hinter ihm ein zierlicher junger Mann, mit auffallend rotem Haar... . Die Jungen der Zwölften bekamen große Augen, sie hatten einen alten Knacker erwartet, keinen solchen jungen ... Schönling.  
  
Als Crawford gerade zu sprechen beginnen wollte, hörte man von oben ein lautes Poltern und Sekunden später erschien ein ziemlich verschlafener, gerade seine Klamotten zurecht zupfender Schuldig im Türrahmen, der die Treppe mit dem Gemeinschaftsraum verband. „Moin.... ."sagte er und ging auf einen Stuhl zu, setzte sich und schaute fragend in die so unnatürlich stille Meute. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Crawford, der ihn strafend ansah, und auf die neben ihm stehende Person. Ihm fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.  
  
Diese Schönheit, halb versteckt hinter Crawford, war ihm noch nie aufgefallen. Wie auch, dies war ein Jungeninternat.... Die einzig weibliche Person hier war die Köchin, wobei er sich manchmal fragte, ob die wirklich weiblich war...  
  
„Wer ist sie denn?", fragte der Feuerkopf auch gleich in die Runde hinein. Einen Moment Stille, dann brach alles außer dem anderen Rotschopf, in Lachen aus, der nun langsam die Farbe seiner Haare annahm. Was war den jetzt los? Vorsichtig tastete Schuldig in den Gedanken von Ken rum. Was er dort sah brachte ihn nun auch nicht wesentlich weiter: Er sah dort einen sich gedanklich kugelnden Ken und ‚die Rotschöpfin'.  
  
Na gut, wenn das nichts bringt, dann eben bei jemand anderem... Yohji – der sah aus als könnte er langsam wieder –wenigstens- einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Auch Fehlanzeige, denn der malte sich grade aus, was wäre, wenn ‚die Rotschöpfin' wirklich weiblich wäre. Moment.. ‚wirklich weiblich' ..Oops da war ihm wohl ein kleiner Fehler unterlaufen... .  
  
Bei der Erkenntnis schluckte er, die vermeintliche Praktikantin war männlich... Was soll's? Fehler konnten passieren, er war doch auch nur ein Mensch, oder? Crawford blickte ruhig und streng in die Runde und augenblicklich verstummte die Klasse. „Das hier ist HERR Fujimiya! Er wird euch in de Nächsten Zeit in Deutsch und Geschichte unterrichten. Ihr werdet keinerlei Unfug machen. Verstanden?"  
  
Bei diesen Worten ging er einen Schritt beiseite, damit auch alle ‚Herrn Fujimiya' sehen konnten. Er wirkte hilflos aber ... kühl. Sein Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet, doch vorhin hatte er unbemerkt jeden einzelnen Schüler gemustert.  
  
Sein roten Haarsträhnen hingen ihm ins Gesicht. „Wer unterrichtet so 'ne beschissne Fächer?"Schuldig, war ja klar. Der junge Lehrer hob seinen Kopf und violette Augen funkelten ihn kampflustig an.  
  
Wenn er es so wollte, konnte er das auch haben... Schuldig blieb wie erstarrt sitzen, als er diese wunderschönen blitzenden Augen sah- das konnte ja witzig werden...  
  
Crawford sah Schuldig eindringlich an: „Also, euer erster Unterricht mit ihm am Montag, 1. Stunde. Alles klar?" Einstimmiges Nicken. „Kommen Sie mit?", fragte er an Aya gewannt. Sie drehten sich um und er ging mit Crawford in dessen Zimmer.  
  
„Mal sehen, wie lange der durch hält... Habt' ihr ne besondere Idee, wie wir ihn rausekeln wollen?"Alle Blicke wanden sich zu Schuldig. „Was ihr wollt nicht? Was seid ihr für 'ne Klasse? "das hatte gesessen. Und nun überlegten sich alle, was wohl das gemeinste wäre. Aber eine wirklich gut Idee hatten sie nicht. Auch Schuldig nicht! Der Neue sah so ... ruhig, gelassen aus. Täuschte das? Oder war er wirklich so...gefasst? Irgendwie freuten sich Schuldig, und auch Yohji, auf den Unterricht mit diesem Mann. 'Das war doch mal eine Herausforderung!' Jawohl! Schuldig hatte Yohjis Gedankengänge verfolgt und bestätigte dessen Aussage innerlich.  
  
~*~  
  
Es ging auf Mittag zu, als die Ersten ihre Hausaufgaben erledigt hatten und hinaus auf den Hof durften, um dort wenigstens bis zum Mittag sich ein wenig vom langen sitzen zu erholen. Denn an ihrer Schule gaben die Lehrer für das sehr viele und meist ziemlich schwere Hausaufgaben auf, welche die Schüler dann immer den Samstagvormittag machten, um das restliche Wochenende frei zu haben.  
  
Zu dieser Zeit saßen dann alle im Gemeinschaftsraum unter der Aufsicht des Klassenlehrers. So auch Schuldig unter der Aufsicht seines über alles geliebten Crawfords. Neben zwei anderen war der Rotschopf der einzige weitere Zwölftklässler im Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Er saß seit drei Stunden vor seinen Aufgaben, die allesamt Mathe zu sein schienen. Er sah auf sein Heft, kaute auf seinem Stift und tat so als verstünde er kein Wort. Doch in Wahrheit war schon seit zirka anderthalb Stunden mit allem fertig, das er sich schon ernsthaft gefragt hatte ob Crawford sie mit der siebten Klasse verwechselt hatte.  
  
Und doch musste der Schein bewahrt werden, denn als Streber hätte er die Klasse nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, über die Folgen für sich wollte er gar nicht nachdenken... Gähnend stand er auf und folgte seinen Freunden, die schon sehr lange fertig gewesen waren hinaus auf den Hof.  
  
Sobald Crawford Schuldig nicht mehr sah, setzte er sich unauffällig an Schuldigs Aufzeichnungen, öffnete das nun zugeschlagene Buch wieder, kramte den Lösungszettel heraus und begann es zu vergleichen. Also doch, Schuldig konnte seinen Freunden etwas vorspielen, aber nicht ihm.  
  
Er hatte gesehen das der Orangehaarige seit einem bisschen mehr als einer Stunde keine zusammenhängenden Aufgaben mehr gerechnet hatte, nur ab und zu, wenn er den Blick des Lehrers auf sich gespürt zu haben schien, hatte er sich kurz über seine Bücher gebeugt. Anderthalb Stunden hatte der Junge gebraucht um alle Fragen sauber und korrekt zu beantworten. So etwas war schon öfter vor gekommen... .Doch wieso spielte er ihnen allen etwas vor?  
  
~*~  
  
Munteres Treiben herrschte Montag die erste Stunde im Klassenraum der zwölften Stufe. Denn zum Ende hatte man doch beschlossen den jungen neuen Praktikanten nicht hinauszuekeln, doch sie wollten es ihm am Anfang nicht allzu leicht machen. Und dann würde man sehen ob er die Klasse überhaupt noch wollte....  
  
Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und herein kam der neue Lehrer. „Setzten!", rief er in die Klasse, doch keiner machte auch nur die Anstalt sich auf seinen Platz zu begeben. Immer noch riefen alle durcheinander, bewarfen sich mit Papierschnipseln, oder ähnlichem, wie zum Beispiel Tafelschwämme. Diese waren natürlich triefend nass, am besten noch mit farbigen Kreideresten versehen, um auch ja alle Kleidungen zu versauen. Na wenn's Spaß machte...  
  
„SETZTEN! RUHE!", befahl der Rotschopf im scharfen Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete, und dies Mal bekam er Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Die meisten wanden sich um, schauten ihn fragend an und gingen dann zu ihrem Platz. Tatsächlich war Ruhe. Respekt!  
  
„Also, meine Herren. Ich bin Herr Fujimiya, bin 19 Jahre, euer Lehrer für Japanisch, Dautsch und Geschichte. Ich erwarte von euch, dass ihr mir zuhört, genauso wie ich euch zuhören werde, wenn ihr etwas wichtiges zu sagen habt."  
  
Fujimiya erzählte noch etwas über die Punkte, die es bei ihm geben würde und alles was man eigentlich am Anfang eines Schuljahres erzählte... . Aber er war ja mitten im Jahr auf dieses Internat gegangen... und das auch noch kurz vor den Ferien.  
  
./Man oh man, der kann ja reden. Ist ja schrecklich, Luft holen nicht vergessen...Trotzdem niedlich sieht er ja aus... Er gehört mir, Yohji!/  
  
Diesmal grinste Yohji und faltete den Zettel von Schuldig zusammen. „Würden sie so nett sein und mir den Zettel geben?!"Wieder der Ton, der wie ein Befehl klang. Yohji zögerte, reichte dann jedoch zitternd den Zettel Herr Fujimiya, der faltete ihn auseinander und begann zu lesen. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf das Gesicht bei den letzten zwei Sätzen. Na das fing ja gut an. War jetzt nur die Frage, woher der Zettel kam... verdachte bestanden ja schon...  
  
Fujimiya steckte den Zettel in seine Unterlagen, holte etwas anderes raus. In der Zeit warf Schuldig Yohji einen sehr verärgerten Blick zu. Aus den Tiefen seiner Tasche wieder aufgetaucht, warf Fujimiya einen Blick in die Klasse.  
  
„Ich habe hier einen kleinen Gummiball, der wird jetzt durch die Klasse von einem zum anderen geworfen und jeder, der den fängt, stellt sich mal kurz vor. Ich weiß, ihr seid nicht mehr in der 5. Klasse, aber das ist doch immer die beste Möglichkeit sich kennen zu lernen."  
  
Damit warf er das Flummiteil zu Schuldig. Der machte ein unbehagliches Gesicht und fing dann an zu reden: „Schuldig, 19, sitzen geblieben, nicht gut,"Fujimiyas Gesicht verfinsterte sich etwas. „Gut, Schuldig. Jetzt noch mal ausführlich für die, die dich nicht kennen." Er sprach mit langsamer Stimme, als würde mit einem Irren reden. Schuldig verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„Mein Name ist Schuldig. Ich wurde vor 19 ½ Jahren in Deutschland geboren," trug er mit hochgezogen Augenbrauen vor. „In der Schule bin ich nicht der Klügste und bin deswegen auch schon sitzen geblieben. Zu meinen Hobbys gehören vor allem dämliche Praktikanten rausekeln. Ich bin Single und bin Homo~..." „...Gut Schuldig, das reicht, Danke. Der Nächste! Aber nicht ganz so ausführlich."  
  
Schuldig warf den Ball weiter, traf Yohji am Kopf und der nölte rum. So verging diese Stunde, Fujimiya merkte sich alle Namen erstaunlich gut, und die Pause kam.  
  
~*~*~2~*~*~  
  
Was macht ein Klassenlehrer, wenn's auf Abend zugeht? Richtig, Klassenbuch kontrollieren! Und was findet er da, wenn ein gewisser Praktikant es sich doch anders überlegt hat und seinen Zettel statt in die Tasche ins Klassenbuch gepackt hat? Richtig, einen Zettel. Und was macht ein...  
  
Okay, jetzt geht's richtig los... enjoy:  
  
Gerade war Crawford in seinem Zimmer angekommen und nun stand das übliche an: sich Briefe, Tests und Beschwerden, Mängel und Probleme in schriftlicher Form durchzulesen, und gegebenenfalls korrigieren und bewerten. Nach einiger Zeit hielt Crawford dann das Klassenbuch in beiden Händen und hatte diese Woche aufgeschlagen. Fujimiya hatte eingetragen; er selbst ja sowieso. Fujimiya schien sich in der Klasse wohl zu fühlen; so wie man das nach dem ersten Tag sagen konnte. Wieso kam der nur mit der Klasse zurecht, wenn selbst Crawford Probleme hatte, diese Klasse unter Kontrolle zu bekommen? Wenn man's sich überlegte, war das doch die schlimmste Klasse der ganzen Schule, keine andere war so... Ja, wie eigentlich? Einfach nur schlimm. Anstrengend... . Nein, für diese Mischung konnte man keine Worte finden.  
  
Gerade wollte er das blaue Buch zuschlagen, als ihm ein kleiner gefalteter Zettel ins Auge stach. Interessiert faltete er ihn auseinander und las dann?  
  
/Man oh man, der kann ja reden. Ist ja schrecklich, Luft holen nicht vergessen... trotzdem niedlich sieht er ja aus... Er gehört mir, Yohji/  
  
Das war ja nun mal was Neues. Doch wer schreibt so einen Zettel und legt ihn dann ins Klassenbuch? Oder besser gesagt, wer wurde beim Schreiben von wem erwischt? Auf jeden Fall war Yohji Kudou darin verwickelt. Wenn die heute nur zwei Lehrer hatten und einer davon war Crawford, wer blieb das übrig?  
  
Kudou schrieb diesen Zettel? Er interessiert sich für... Fujimiya? War das wahr? Irgendwie ärgerte es ihn gewaltig, dass ´sein´ Yohji Augen für jemand anderes hatte.  
  
~*~  
  
„Fujimiya!"Crawford hämmerte gegen Fujimiyas Türe. Der lag aber, obwohl es draußen immer noch hell war, in seinem Bett und schlief. Verärgert schaute Aya aus seiner Türe und erblickte Crawford, der ebenfalls ein ärgerliches Gesicht machte.  
  
„Was ist?"Fragte Aya unwirsch „Was machen Sie da drin? Ich klopfe schon seit einer viertel Stunde!" „Oh, tut mir Leid, kommen sie bitte rein."Crawford trat ein und Fujimiya schloss hinter ihm die Türe.  
  
„Hier!" Crawford streckte Aya den Zettel entgegen und machte dabei ein wirklich saures Gesicht. Aya nahm den Zettel entgegen und zuckte nach dem Durchlesen mit den Schultern. „Ja und? Was ist so schlimm an dem Zettel?" „Von wem ist der?" „Das ist doch egal; der kann von jedem sein!"  
  
Betont ruhig stand Crawford da und grinste dann unsympathisch. „Ach ja? Ist Ihnen klar, dass es darin um Sie geht, in beiden Sätzen?" Und wie er das wusste, er war doch nicht blöd, er hatte den Zettel ja in einer seiner Stunden eingesammelt. „Ja! Sind Sie etwa in einen Schüler verknallt? Oder was geht es Sie an, was sich die Schüler schreiben?" „Was geht Sie das an?"Crawford schien verärgert, ob der unüberlegten Frage des Praktikanten.  
  
Nun kam der Kleinere doch in Erklärungsnot. Beschämt senkte er den Kopf, eigentlich war es ihm völlig fremd, sich so gehen zu lassen, er sollte sich wohl ein wenig zusammenreißen, immerhin war er hier nur auf Probe, ob ihm der Job als Lehrer gefiel... .  
  
„Also, wer hat ihn nun geschrieben?" Fujimiya hob betreten den Kopf und sah den Schwarzhaarigen an. Er schluckte. Konnte er denn einfach so einen Schüler verraten, denn für diesen würde das sicher Konsequenzen haben.  
  
Aber... Moment mal, war er nicht Lehrer? Zu mindest ein bisschen? War es nicht seine Pflicht seinem Vorgesetzten über den Unterricht auf dem Laufenden zu halten?  
  
„Es war Kudou, nicht wahr"unterbrach Crawford die Stille und kniff kaum merklich die Augen zusammen er wusste was jetzt kommen würde. Der Rothaarige nickte leicht, sah den Anderen verwirrt an.  
  
„Vielen Dank. Und, Gute Nacht!"So verließ Crawford den Raum.  
  
~*~  
  
Schnell atmend war Crawford wieder in seinem Zimmer. ‚Gott, warum habe ich das gemacht? Ist es mir etwa so wichtig?'  
  
Wieder und wieder las er sich den Zettel durch und jedes mal, mit dem er ihn mehr las, versetzte es seinem Herz einen weiteren Stich. Sollte Yohji wirklich an Fujimiya Gefallen gefunden haben? Er nahm sich vor die Regeln noch einmal zu verschärfen, was Beziehungen an diesem Internat angingen... . Wenn er, als Lehrer, keine Beziehung eingehen durfte, warum sollten dann Andere, an dieser Schule glückliche Beziehungen führen?  
  
~*~  
  
Fujimiya schloss verwirrt die Tür, nachdem Crawford gegangen war. Wieso war denn der Lehrer eben so seltsam aufgebracht gewesen? Ihm schien es fast so, als hätte Crawford Interesse an diesem Kudou... . Doch das war eigentlich nicht so ganz sinnvoll, denn so wie es ihm gesagt worden war, waren Beziehungen, egal ob zwischen Lehrern und Schülern oder unter Schülern, generell verboten. Und gerade diese Regel musste Crawford wohl vor geschlagen haben... Wieso sollte er also seinen eigenen Regeln brechen?  
  
Außerdem schien ihm Crawford nicht als so unbewusst gegenüber Verantwortung, das er wegen irgendeiner Schwärmerei alles hin schmeißen würde. Genauso wie der Praktikant den Klassenleiter weder als so naiv bezeichnen konnte, das dieser an wahre Liebe glaubte, noch das der Lehrer nicht wusste was eine Beziehung mit einem Schüler für seine Karriere als Lehrer bedeuten würde...  
  
Gedankenverloren lehnte Fujimiya sich an den Fensterrahmen und blickte aus dem Fenster seines Wohnraumes des Jungeninternates... . Gerade ging die Sonne unter und tauchte alles in ein angenehmes orange- rotes Licht... .  
  
Es war eine schöne ländliche Gegend, wobei man so etwas in Japan wirklich nicht vermutete... Ganz in der Nähe, so hatte man ihm erzählt, mussten sich Meeresklippen befinden, wenn er Zeit am Wochenende hatte, würde er sich die Gegend mal ansehen, aber leider war gerade einmal Montagabend... und so wie sein erster Tag heute gelaufen war, würde es eine schwere Woche werden... . Deshalb war er vorhin wohl auch so schnell eingeschlafen, obwohl er sich eigentlich nur kurz auf das Bett gelegt hatte... .  
  
Nicht, das die Schüler ihn besonders fertig machten, nein, nur ein paar, wie ein ganz bestimmter Deutscher und dieser Blonde, Kudou, der immer an ihm hing.... . Dieser... dieser Schuldig, er war zwar genau so alt wie er selbst, aber ... er kam ihm vor wie ein trotziges Kind... .  
  
Seltsamer weise müsste Schuldig einmal eine Klasse wiederholt haben, um so alt sein zu können, wie er, aber das ging überhaupt nicht, da an dieser Schule Stufenwiederholungen nicht akzeptiert wurden... . Also hätte der Orangehaarige eigentlich verwiesen werden müssen... - nicht das er das irgendwie wollte, so etwas hatten Lehrer nicht zu beurteilen ... er würde diesen Crawford fragen, immerhin war dieser der Klassenlehrer... Er würde es wissen... . Seufzend ob der wirren Gedanken wollte er sich abwenden und den Stoff für den morgigen Unterricht noch einmal durchgehen... .  
  
Noch einmal ließ er seinen Blick über die goldgelben Wiesen hinter dem Gebäudekomplex auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite, der wahrscheinlich für die jüngeren Stufen war, schweifen, als sein Blick nach unten glitt.  
  
Zwei Stockwerke unter und ein Gebäudeblock neben seinem, saß eine Person auf dem Fenstersims und ließ seine eines der langen Beine hinunter hängen. Seinen Kopf an den Rahmen gelehnt, beobachte er wie die letzten Minuten, bis die Sonne gänzlich untergegangen war: Schuldig.  
  
Leichter Wind umspielte die langen orangefarbenen Haare von ihm. Der Rothaarige war einen kurzen Moment wie erstarrt... . Dieses Bild hatte überhaupt nichts mit dem trotzigen Kind von dem heutigen Unterricht gemeinsam... . Schuldigs Blick war so Ernst, nachdenklich... fast sehnsüchtig. Fujimiya stockte, als er merkte das er Schuldig die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte... und trotzdem...  
  
~*~  
  
Mittlerweile war es dunkler geworden nur noch der helle Schein am Horizont verriet, das die Sonne eben erst unter gegangen war... . Er zündete sich eine Zigarette an und blies den bläulichen Rauch in Richtung Sterne. Kurz blieb sein Blick an ihnen hängen... . Ein Windstoß wehte ihm die langen orangenen Haarsträhnen vor das schöne Gesicht und die klaren grünen Augen schlossen sich einen Augenblick, um die beruhigende Wirkung der Zigarette zu genießen... . Nur am Rande bekam Schuldig mit, wie sich weiter oben ein Fenster schloss... .  
  
~*~  
  
Dienstag, 3. Stunde, Crawford betrat den Raum und wie nicht anders zu erwarten war die ganze Klasse aufgebracht. Zum Glück gab's bald große Pause. Wieder flogen Tafelschwämme - und die Hauptakteure waren, ebenfalls nicht anders zu erwarten, Schuldig und Yohji. Der letzte Wurf, bevor Crawford zum Brüllen kam, traf voll ins Schwarze und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – nämlich genau auf Brad Crawfords Anzug, - diesmal ein schwarzer Armani.  
  
Angeekelt schaute er an sich hinab, ein weißer, nasser Abdruck erschien in seinem Blickfeld. „SETZEN! RUHE!"--Crawford schien in bester Laune zu sein. Die Klasse verstummte tatsächlich sofort, was wohl auch daran gelegen haben muss, das Crawford so besch...eiden aus der Wäsche guckte.  
  
„Wer was das?"  
  
Tiefes Schweigen.  
  
Noch tieferes Schweigen.  
  
Keiner gab auch nur einem Mucks von sich.  
  
Mit einem Knarren wurde ein Stuhl zurückgeschoben und Yohji stand auf. „Ich."sagte er mit fester Stimme.  
  
‚Hä? Yohji tut etwas für mich? Um mir den Ärger zu ersparen? Aber doch nicht ohne eigenen Hintergedanken.'  
  
Also beschloss Schuldig zu gucken, was denn genau seine Gedanken waren... Was er jedoch sah, veranlasste ihn zu einem Prusten. DAS war ja echt interessant... „Was ist daran so lustig, wenn ich Sie fragen darf, Schuldig?" „Nichts besonderes, ich bin nur gerade auf einen sehr interessanten Gedanken gekommen, wenn es erlaubt ist, Herr Crawford." „Und was genau war daran so lustig? Erzählen Sie ruhig."  
  
Mir einem Grinsen im Gesicht antwortete Schuldig: „Das wäre sicher nicht so gut." Ungeachtet des Zwischenfalls wandte Crawford sich wieder zu Yohji.  
  
„Kudou, nach dem Unterricht in mein Zimmer!" Mit einem kleinlauten ‚Ja.' setzte er sich wieder.  
  
„Sie lösen jetzt bitte auf der Seite 47 die Nummern 18, 19 und 21, - ich komme sofort wieder. Und es bleibt ruhig! Wehe ich erwische jemanden der auch nur ein Wort sagt, das nicht zum Thema gehört."  
  
Hinsichtlich der angespannten Lage lösten die Schüler ihre Aufgaben, die wirklich schwierig waren, und es blieb sogar ruhig bis Crawford in der Türe stand – im neuen, sauberen Anzug- auch von Armani, nur in grau.  
  
Und als dann, nach den zwei endlos scheinenden Mathestunden mit Crawford, die fünfte Stunde Unterricht anbrach, und sie wieder ‚ihren' im Gegensatz zu dem Klassenleiter –sicher- gut gelaunten und somit liebenswerten, Praktikanten begrüßen durften entspannte sich die Lage....- auch nicht gerade, denn der hatte genau so schlechte Laune wie Crawford... .  
  
~*~  
  
Mit zitternden Knien stand Yohji nun vor der Tür des ihres Klassenlehrers und Stufenleiters. Schuldig und auch Ken hatten ihm viel Glück gewünscht, was er vermutlich jetzt auch brauchen würde. Was war in ihn gefahren, dass er sich für Schuldig eingesetzt hatte? Na ja die Verlockung mit dem gut aussehenden Lehrer einmal allein zu sein... . - Verdammt, aber jetzt gab es kein Zurück. Er hob die Hand zum Klopfen und wurde, schon bevor seine Hand das Holz berührt hatte, hereingebeten.  
  
~*~  
  
Crawford wusste, dass Yohji vor der Tür stand und sich nicht hereintraute. Er verstand es ja, so wie er sich manchmal benahm, da würde auch er Angst als Schüler bekommen; vor allem, wenn man nicht wusste, was einen erwartete. Er musste dem ein Ende machen, gut oder schlecht, aber lange konnte er nicht mehr in dieser Ungewissheit leben. Er würde Yohji auch auf den Zettel hin ansprechen, und eine Antwort verlangen. Und er hoffte, dass er ihn nicht geschrieben hatte.  
  
~*~  
  
Den Blick gesenkt betrat Yohji zum ersten, aber sicher nicht zum letzten, Mal den Raum. Was würde wohl geschehen? „Setzen Sie sich!"  
  
Als Yohji den ruhigen Ton hörte atmete er innerlich auf, verkrampfte sich äußerlich aber noch mehr, weil ihm etwas an der Stimme nicht gefiel. Er hatte Angst vor dem Mann, den er zugleich auch bewunderte, fast vergötterte.  
  
„Sagen Sie,"begann Crawford mir dem Gespräch. „was Sie dazu bewegt hat auf mich zu werfen."Stammelnd sagte er: „Ich... ich... Ich wollte Sie nicht treffen, und ich werde es bestimmt nicht wieder tun, versprochen!"  
  
Der Junge hatte ja wirklich Angst vor ihm, und wie Crawford feststellte, sollte das eigentlich so sein, zumindest nicht bei diesem Jungen... . „Versprich nichts, was du doch nicht halten kannst! Denn du würdest es sowieso jeder Zeit wieder tun. Doch beim nächsten Mal trifft es vielleicht Fujimiya...", bemerkte der Schwarzhaarige fast beiläufig.  
  
Yohji legte seine Stirn in Falten, einfach so ein Themenwechsel? - Oh nein, hatte er etwa den Zettel gelesen? Das machte die Sache um einiges komplizierter. „Falls Sie auf den Zettel hinaus wollen, ich habe ihn nicht geschrieben. Ich habe ihn nur erhalten, ich hab kein Interesse an Fujimiya."  
  
War das wirklich so? Kudou empfand nichts für den Praktikanten? Crawford musste sich arg zurückhalten um nicht zu grinsen. Er war auf der sicheren Seite, jetzt musste nur noch weiter forschen, wem sein Interesse galt.  
  
„Und welcher Schönheit schenken Sie dann Ihre Hingabe?"er klang fast ein wenig genervt, „Sie wissen, dass es an dieser verboten ist eine Beziehung einzugehen, das lenkt von der verlangten Konzentration ab."  
  
Yohji wurde leicht rot, sollte das ein privates Gespräch werden? Aber wenn er dadurch keinen Ärger bekam, warum nicht? Außerdem konnte er so einige Dinge klären.  
  
„Mein Verlangen beschränkt sich auf eine Person, die jedoch zu hoch steht, um sie zu erreichen. Streng, jedoch gerecht, gutes Aussehen und bemerkenswerte Statur. Ein Traum – wie schon gesagt, zu mächtig um sie zu gewinnen."  
  
In wenigen Sätzen hatte Yohji von der Person seines Herzens geschwärmt, die ihn nie beachten würde. „Und was ist mit Ihnen? Haben Sie bestimmte Vorstellungen?" So eine Frage hätte er jedem Anderen verweigert, doch hier war sie nun seine einzigste Chance, seinen verfluchten Stolz endlich abzulegen und Kudou zu beichten was er für ihn empfand... .  
  
„Ich habe meine Vorlieben. Dunkelblond und groß, ebenfalls ein perfekter Körperbau, erotisch und sexy."  
  
Währenddessen war Crawford aufgestanden und hatte sich zu Yohji herunter gebeugt. Ihn hatte eine plötzliche Vision Auskunft gegeben.. - er würde das Richtige tun.  
  
„Ich liebe diese Person, muss es aber verstecken, weil Beziehungen an dieser Schule /durch meine eigene Blödheit/ nicht erlaubt sind. Ich will nichts mehr verstecken - vor allem nicht vor dir... ."  
  
Kurz sah er dem geschockten Schüler in die Augen, dann senkte Crawford seine Lippen auf die Yohjis, der im ersten Moment nicht richtig verstanden zu haben schien.  
  
Doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden schloss er die Augen und gab sich einem Gefühl hin, lang vermisst und doch erhofft, allerdings nie zu hoffen gewagt, das der Traum eines Tages Wirklichkeit werden könnte.  
  
Bereitwillig öffnete er der neugierigen Zunge und ließ sie überall kosten, streicheln, verwöhnen. Er schlang seine Arme um Crawford und zog ihn an sich. Auch er reizte und biss leicht in diese wunderschöne warme Zunge; zum ersten Mal wurde er geküsst und es war ein wunderbares Gefühl, das von ihm Besitz ergriff; ganz anders als zu dominieren...  
  
Je ein Bein links und rechts neben Yohjis Schenkeln, saß Crawford auf ihm und löste sich bedauernd von dem geliebten Mund und der Zunge. „Das... ist aber sicher nicht im Sinne der Schule, weil man da... schnell mal schlechte Zensuren bekommen kann."Sagte Yohji leise und nach Atem ringend, aber lächelnd.  
  
„Dann... werden wir wohl etwas an den Regeln ändern müssen..."  
  
~*~*~3~*~*~  
  
Es war wieder einmal einer dieser blöden Stunden, ‚Vorbereitungsprüfung zum Abi' -konnten die das nicht endlich mal abschaffen? Vermutlich nicht, denn sonst wüssten die Lehrer, und Praktikanten, nicht mehr womit sie eine zwölfte Klasse ärgern konnten.  
  
Wiedereinmal zur dritten Stunde, wiedereinmal in dem selben Raum. Es war Mittwoch und sie hatten bei ihrem Lieblingslehrer: Herr Fujimiya– und niemand wusste auch nur das Geringste! Warum sollte man auch wissen, dass der Erste Weltkrieg, in Versailles mit so einem komischen Vertrag, der von den Deutschen auferlegt wurde, beendet wurde Warum sollte man das wissen? Und vor allem, warum sollte man wissen, was in diesem Vertrag stand, wer ihn sich ausgedacht hatte und wer seine Vorteile daraus sehen konnte. Warum? Tja, um einen Test zu schreiben!  
  
Und jedoch gab es einen, der nicht wie alle anderen Löcher in die Luft starrte, sondern eifrig auf seinen Zettel schrieb:  
  
Wer hatte sich das 14-Punkte-Programm ausgedacht und was stand darin?  
Der Präsident von Amerika, Horace Wilson. Darin stand: Öffentlichkeit aller internationalen Vereinbarungen; 2. Freiheit der Meere; 3. Freiheit des Welthandels; 4. Rüstungsbeschränkung; 5. Internationale Regelung...- ...  
  
/*Yohji!*/  
  
Ah, was war das für ein Schmerz in seinem Kopf?  
  
/*Kudou, verdammt!*/  
  
Au, mein Gott, das tat ja weh! /Was denn?/  
  
/*Endlich, ich dachte schon du hörst gar nicht auf mich...*/  
  
/Schuldig?/  
  
/*Ja, man. Jetzt gib mir endlich die Lösungen!*/  
  
/Nö, ich denk nicht dran./  
  
Warum konnte Yohji Schuldig in seinem Kopf hören?  
  
/*Das erkläre ich dir später einmal. Und jetzt rück schon raus damit, oder willst du das bald die ganze Schule weiß, was du im Lehrerzimmer gemacht hast?*/  
  
Schuldig wusste davon? Davon, dass Crawford ihn geküsst hatte, dass er ihn liebte und andersherum? Konnte der Deutsche Gedanken lesen? Und wenn- warum las er dann nicht Fujimiya selbst?  
  
/*Ja, so in der Art. Ihn kann ich nicht lesen! Und jetzt...*/  
  
/Ist ja gut./  
  
Schnell ließ Yohji alle Antworten, die er wusste durch seinen Kopf gehen und bekam dafür von Schuldig ein dankbares Grinsen geschickt.  
  
Fujimiya hatte natürlich davon nichts mitbekommen, obwohl er ständig seinen Blick in der Klasse hatte. So verging auch diese Stunde, die Tests wurden abgegeben und eilig rannten, oder liefen, alle auf den Schulhof.  
  
Dort standen einige in lockeren Grüppchen zusammen, was man sonst nur von Mädchen kennt. Einige spielten Fußball und andere kloppten Skat mit reichlich mitgenommenen Karten.  
  
„Also Schuldig, was ist?"  
  
„Na ja, ich wollte eigentlich deine Gedanken lesen, aber du warst so konzentriert, dass du mich unbewusst geblockt hast. Aber bitte, erzähl es keinem anderen weiter, das ist ein Geheimnis, sowie du mit Crawford knutschst."  
  
Verärgert hob Yohji eine Augenbraue.  
  
/Wehe du sagst irgendjemandem irgendwas, dann sag ich nämlich, dass du eigentlich auf eine Spezialschule müsstest!/  
  
Auch die anderen hatten sich nun eingefunden, die ganze Clique ... Grau. Vor zwei Jahren hatten sie die Gang, oder auch Clique genannt, gegründet: Schuldig, Yohji, Ken, Nagi und Omi.  
  
Die zwei Jüngsten gingen in die selbe Klasse, in die Zehnte und waren seit längerem ein Paar, wovon allerdings nur Grau wusste. Denn schließlich war es ja verboten... Noch...  
  
So standen sie da, redeten über Gott und die Welt, und die zwei Chibis versuchen ihr Händchenhalten so gut es ging zu verstecken; was allerdings keinem von Grau entging. „Hey, wir wissen doch alle, dass ihr zusammen seid, also tut nicht so schüchtern! Vielleicht gibt es ja bald eine Änderung in unserer Hausordnung..."  
  
Bei den letzten Worten schielte Schuldig zu Yohji hinüber.  
  
Der Tag ging zu Ende und alle waren auf ihren Zimmern verschwunden, bis auf Einen. Ken spielte draußen noch immer Fußball mit einem aus der Klasse, der Kunihide hieß. Es wurde dunkel und die Lampen gingen an. Ken und Kunihide lieferten sich ein unermüdliches Duell, doch dann...  
  
Ein Schuss, ein Klirren und eine Lampe weniger die leuchtete...  
  
„Hidaka! "schallte es über den Platz. Ken rollte mit den Augen und sagte Kunihide mit einer schnellen Geste er solle gehen. Der Hausmeister; immer wenn man glaubte er sein nicht anwesend, war er es doch und meist war es dann nicht sehr gemütlich mit ihn zu ‚sprechen'. Dass er etwas –anders- war, dass wussten hier alle.  
  
Eine Gestalt mit langen weißen Haaren kam schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zu und Ken setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den abgetretenen Rasen. Er hatte das Gefühl, in letzter Zeit tat er auffällig viele Dinge die den Hausmeister verärgerten... okay das mit der Lampe war ...vielleicht... etwas verständlich... .  
  
Aber warum er immer Tafelschwämme ausklopfen musste, sein Nachsitzen beim Hausmeister oder mit ‚allgemeinnutziger' Arbeit, wie z.B. Aquariumsfische im Biologiekabinett füttern, Lampen auswechseln und so weiter, nachholen musste, das wusste er nicht. Ansonsten hatte er doch nur verziert, sich verewigt und eine Botschaft für die Nächsten hinterlassen, aber halt auf einem Tisch. Deswegen kam es auch, dass er alle Tische im Chemiezimmer sauber schrubben musste, und da war einiges drauf... Angefangen von Notizen für Arbeiten bis hin zu Restchemikalien.  
  
Und was müsste er diesmal machen; es war doch nur eine intakte Lampe weniger... Eine von vielen...  
  
„Junge, du machst ein Ärger... Das ist doch nicht normal!" Ken wurde kleiner und kleiner, vor allem weil der komische Hausmeister immer so ... bedrohlich aussah, mit den Narben im Gesicht. Was der da wohl gemacht hatte? Ob er als Kind nicht richtig essen konnte, oder stand der etwa auf ... SM; war der masochistisch veranlagt? Wenn ja, nix wie weg hier...  
  
Ging ja nicht, noch etwas musste Ken die Predigt über sich hergehen lassen; auch wenn er nicht zu hörte. Stattdessen schaute er in des Hausmeisters Gesicht. Hm, die Narben... immer wieder blieb er mit seinen Augen daran hängen, irgendwie waren so magisch, zumindest luden sie immer wieder ein genauer hinzusehen...  
  
„Du hörst mir ja nicht mal zu!" Stimmt, Oops. Vielleicht sollte er sich das angewöhnen. Aber nur vielleicht. „Du sollst jetzt deinen süßen Hintern hochbewegen und mir folgen!"  
  
Was? Wie jetzt? Süßer Hintern? Hatte er da gerade richtig gehört? „Oh, mein Gott..."murmelte Ken, als er begriffen hatte, was der vor ihm stehende wollte.  
  
„Stimmt, was ich jetzt mit dir vorhabe verletzt Gott!" Ken schluckte, und ein ganz wenig gefiel ihm seine Position nicht. Kunihide war bereits gegangen, den konnte er nicht um Hilfe oder zu mindestens Beistand bitten. Und sonst war niemand anwesend; abgesehen vom Mond, aber der konnte ihm auch nicht helfen, es sei denn der ‚nette' Hausmeister hatte eine Mondallergie...  
  
Langsam trottete Ken hinter dem Hausmeister her. „Ähm, Herr..., Herr Hausmeister?!" „Ich heiße nicht `Herr Hausmeister`! Nenn mich Farfarello!" „O- o.k.! Was machen Sie jetzt mit mir?" „Gott verletzen!"grinste Farfarello.  
  
Was das auch sein sollte, es hörte sich nicht gut an. Aber auf der anderen Seite hieß das alleine mit diesem Kerl zu sein. Und Ken konnte nicht einmal leugnen, dass er den anderen irgendwie attraktiv fand. Erst jetzt war es ihm aufgefallen... Und schon regten sich seine (noch) Teenagerhormone.  
  
Sie waren im Keller angekommen, in Farfarellos Raum. Das Erste, was Ken auffiel waren die Messer, die in Vitrinen an der Wand hingen. Seltsamer Geschmack, aber wer's braucht...  
  
„Du holst jetzt von da oben eine Glühbirne raus, nimmst dir dann 'ne Leiter und reparierst den Schaden, den du angerichtet hast. Aber beeil dich, ich hab noch anderes zu tun!" ‚Ja, dir Narben zuzufügen?!' Wenigstens wusste Ken jetzt, warum er die Narben hatte, oder vermutete es zumindest. ‚Außerdem heißen die Teile Glühlampen, weil Birnen nicht glühen können!' dachte er sich in kindischem Trotz.  
  
Das Regal, wo die besagten Glühbirnen lagen, war hoch angebracht und eigentlich kaum ohne einer Leiter zu erreichen. Also räkelte er sich so lange, bis er die Kante des Kartons erreichte.  
  
Der Junge, dachte Farfarello, sah ja so sexy aus, wie er sich in den durchgeschwitzten Klamotten da hoch räkelte... Farfarello stellte sich dicht hinter Ken, der immer noch vergeblich versuchte den Karton zu erwischen. Sanft hauchte er in Kens Nacken. Aber Ken hatte genau in diesem Moment die Kiste ergriffen und vorgezogen, ließ sie jetzt erschrocken los, was zweierlei zur Folge hatte: Erstens: Der Karton fiel runter und verlor dabei seinen Inhalt. Und Zweitens: wollte Ken sich ducken, rammte Farfarello hinter sich und beide gingen zu Boden.  
  
Der von Ken erwartete Schmerz blieb aus, in dem Karton waren keine glasähnlichen Gebilde, sondern einfach nur Quietschpapier in allen Farben, vermutlich hatte der Hausmeister auch Vorlieben Müll zu sammeln und aufzuheben... Was sich aber als ein größeres Problem herausstellte war, dass er auf Farf lag und nun machten seine Hormone einen entgültigen Strich durch seine Rechnung.  
  
Schnell stand er auf, rutschte aber auf dem Quietschpapier aus und nur noch Farfarello hielt ihn im letzten Moment fast, dass er nicht hinfiel. „Danke..." Wie kam der alte Sack, so wie der Hausmeister von allen bezeichnet wurde, in Wirklichkeit aber nicht halb so alt aussah, so schnell auf die Beine? Gute Reaktion?!  
  
Grinsend holte er vom Tisch eine Lampe und hielt sie Ken vor die Nase. Und plötzlich war diesem klar, dass der nur ´verarscht´ wurden war...  
  
Eilig schnappte er sich eine Leiter und stürmte aus dem Raum. „Du hast da was vergessen..."Ach ja, die Lampe...  
  
Nachdem er mit Leiter und Lampe auf dem Sportplatz erschienen und die kaputte gegen die neue Glühlampe ausgewechselt hatte, wollte er alles wieder an seinen ursprünglichen Platz stellen. Jedoch stand Farf im Weg und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag rempelte er den Hausmeister an. Vielleicht sollte er sein Glück nicht überstrapazieren?  
  
Das Gewicht der Leiter zog ihn nach hinten und so landete er auf dem Hosenboden. Hilfsbereit streckte Farfarello ihn die Hand entgegen und Ken nahm sie an. Farfarello zog ihn so schnell zu sich heran, dass Ken sich in einer innigen Umarmung wiederfand.  
  
Ungläubig schaute Ken Farfarello in die Augen, dann auf seinen Mund. Farf beugte sich etwas vor, ihre Lippen trafen sich, doch beide waren zu schüchtern den nächsten Schritt zu wagen. Bis Ken langsam seine Lippen öffnete und er seine Zunge vorschob. Mit der Zungenspitze berührte er die weichen Lippen von seinem Gegenüber, der diese auch etwas öffnete und somit der noch schüchternen Zunge Einlass gewährte.  
  
Vorsichtig und zärtlich küssten sie sich; es streiften sich immer wieder ihre Zungen.  
  
Hecktisch atmend lösten sie sich aus dem Mund des anderen (-_-), jedoch nicht aus der Umarmung. Sie schauten sich in die Augen und dann lächelte Ken wegen der dünnen Speichelspur an Farfarellos Mund. Jetzt wusste er, er hatte sich verliebt – in den verrückten Hausmeister. Aber alle waren irgendwo verrückt, jeder auf seine Art. Und so verfielen sie wieder einen innigen Kuss.  
  
~*~  
  
„Du kannst es ihnen nicht verbieten. Schau sie dir an wie glücklich sie sind..."  
  
Oben an einem Fenster eines von Kerzen erhellten Raums standen Crawford und Yohji. Es war das Privatzimmer des Direktors. Der hatte seinen Schüler zu sich ´bestellt´ und es sich mit ihm gemütlich gemacht, bis er über die Regeln angefangen hatte zu sprechen. Da hatte Yohji sich ans Fenster gestellt und seinen Zimmer- und Klassenkammeraden beobachtet. Und der knutschte nun sicher schon zehn Minuten mit dem Hausmeister ohne irgendwelche Scham herum.  
  
Crawford seufzte. „Ja, du hast ja Recht... Das hieße aber ich müsste meine Ideale ändern und das könnte meine Autorität untergraben..." Yohji stand vor Crawford und drehte sich nun um, um ihn anzusehen. „Du damit hast bereits begonnen. Aber an deiner Führungsstelle zweifelt keiner."  
  
„Aber..."Yohji versiegelte die Lippen seines Lehrers mit den seinen und es begann schon wie so oft an diesem Abend, und an dem zuvor...  
  
„Du kannst es nicht, und wenn... sie würden sich weiterlieben, nur heimlich. Du kannst ihnen nicht solange sie an diese Schule gehen die Leibe verbieten. Außerdem..." Ein Kuss. „... liebst du selbst!" „Ja" „Und deswegen hast du kein Recht es ihnen zu verbieten, genauso wenig wie mir, denn ich würde dich auch weiterhin lieben..."  
  
Erneut ein Kuss und sicher nicht der Letzte für heute.  
  
~*~*~4~*~*~  
  
Donnerstag war ein Höllentag, vor allem weil sie da ganz früh hatten. Normaler Weise begann der Unterricht ab neun Uhr, aber so fing die lästige Schule schon um sieben an, weil sich die Lehrer eingebildet hatten, dass eine Sportdoppelstunde am frühen Morgen nicht zu verachten sei...  
  
Blöde Lehrer... Der einzige Vorteil war, dass sie Gemeinschaftsduschen hatten... Wo auch die Lehrer sich mit duschten...  
  
Das letzte Mal hatten sie mit Judo begonnen. Judo, so was blödes, die Namen waren schon seltsam, für einen Deutschen nicht leicht zu merken, auch wenn er Japanisch konnte. Die Fallschule schaffte die zwölfte Klasse noch mit sehr gut, doch sobald es zu den Festhalten und Würfen ging, gab es einige Probleme...  
  
Zwar konnte man sich bei den Festhalten ausruhen, aber man hatte schon Probleme seine Füße, Arme und seinen Kopf dahin zu platzieren, wo es laut Lehrer, als sprich Crawford, verlangt wurde.  
  
Zu Yohjis Glück, denn er war der einzige, der als Kind eine gute Judoausbildung genossen hatte und jetzt mit dem Lehrer die Wurftechniken (Nage-Waza), Festhalten (Katame-Waza), Hebel (Kansetsu-Waza) und Würgen (Jime-Waza) vorführen durfte.  
  
Da Crawford einen Dan, also den schwarzen Gürtel, Yohji aber ´nur´ den blauen Kyu (Gürtel) hatte, zog dieser immer den Kürzeren.  
  
Meist war das aber nicht halb so schlimm, weil er dann genießen durfte, dass Crawford auf ihm lag... Mit O-Goshi und De-ashi-barei plagten sie sich in der anderthalb Stunde rum und keiner, bis auf zwei, konnten diese Würfe am Ende de Stunde vorzeigen...  
  
„Das war ja schrecklich! Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein uns mit so einem Mist zu triezen?" „Leute, das war doch nicht schwer; die richtig schweren Sachen kommen erst noch, ich erinnere nur an `Tomoe-Nage` oder `Te-Guruma`."  
  
Die beiden Würfe, die er erwähnt hatte, waren für männliche Judoka sehr gefährlich, vor allem weil oft Anfänger mit dem Fuß oder mit der Hand ausrutschten und somit die Uke (In dem Fall: der, der geworfen wird) an ihren Weichteilen verletzen konnten. Keine schöne Vorstellung...  
  
Die meisten fanden Yohjis Gerede als reine Angabe, aber so Unrecht hatte er dabei nicht. Während die anderen unter der Dusche waren unterhielten sich Schuldig und Yohji noch über alles Mögliche, und auch über Ken.  
  
„Hast du das heute gemerkt, der ist heute irgendwie so anders, wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen mit starken Stimmungsschwankungen." „Kann passieren..."sagte Yohji knapp. Er musste dem Deutschen ja nicht alles auf die Nase binden.  
  
Damit gingen auch sie in die Duschen, wo sich jetzt die anderen schon wieder abtrockneten. Als Letzter kam Crawford zu den zwei Jungs, die allerdings nun allein von ihren Klassenkammeranden allein gelassen wurden waren, denn keiner duschte so gern mit einem Lehren; und außerdem mussten sie sich beeilen, wenn sie ihr Frühstück nicht verpassen wollten, was es immer erst zwischen acht (8:00) und drei viertel neun (8:45) gab.  
  
Yohji versuchte überall hinzuschauen, nur nicht zu seinem Geliebten.  
  
/*Yohji, du bist wirklich noch ein Yotan! Ich dachte, ihr seid ein Paar, also stell dich nicht so an!*/  
  
„Raus!"grollte Yohji.  
  
/*Also viel Spaß!*/  
  
„Raus!"schrie er. Crawford schaute ihn daraufhin an, als ob er heute beim Judo zu oft auf den Kopf gefallen war.  
  
„Nichts..."sagte Yohji und schüttelte seinen Kopf dabei. Er beeilte sich Schuldig zu folgen, der schon aus der Dusche gegangen war. Er griff bereits zur Türklinke um den Raum nun auch zu verlassen, als ihn eine kräftige Hand zurückhielt das zu tun. „Magst du mich nicht mehr?"Yohji schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Was dann?" „Na ja, es ist ..."  
  
„Es ist das hier... nicht wahr?"Crawford hielt die eine Hand über Yohjis Kopf und strich mit der anderen über Yohjis Oberkörper. Dessen Atem beschleunigte sich und er hauchte: „Ja..."  
  
Daraufhin wurde er noch mehr gegen die kalte Wand gedrängt, was zur Folge hatte, dass sich durch die Lichtschranken das Wasser automatisch anstellte. Sie versanken in einem heftigen Kuss - kein Zeichen mehr von Scheue, nur noch Leidenschaft und Lust.  
  
Crawford strich über den bebenden Bauch von Yohji, fuhr vorsichtig mit den Fingernägeln über die Innenseite der Oberschenkel, entrang dem anderen somit ein Keuchen und ein bald auch ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen; schließlich durfte sie keiner hören. Er hoffte nur innig, dass Schuldig die Jungs abhalten konnte noch einmal in den Waschraum zu gehen...  
  
/*...*/  
  
Inzwischen hatte Crawford schon seine Hand um Yohjis Schaft geschlossen, hielt mit der anderen seine Hoden unten und begann den Schaft mit einer Aufwärtsbewegung zu verwöhnen und die Hoden in die entgegengesetzte Richtung leicht zu ziehen.  
  
Mit derartigen Bewegungen hatte Yohji nicht gerechnet; gelesen hatte er das schon mal, aber noch nicht ausprobiert. Woher konnte der andere Mann das nur? Wenn das so weiterging...  
  
Und Yohji wurde mit einem Orgasmus, wie er ihn noch nicht erlebt hatte, beglückt und Crawford zum Dank mit Yohjis Stöhnen für seine Arbeit belohnt. „...Danke... Brad!"Das letzte Wort hatte er nur gehaucht, es musste ja nicht jeder wissen, was er unter der Dusche gerade erlebt hatte, und vor allem mit wem...  
  
Crawford säuberte seinen Liebsten sorgfältig und schickte ihn dann von sich. Jedoch hatte er noch ein Problem, und das hieß: Er hatte Yohji einen Gefallen getan, aber selber hatte er noch ein wenig zu viel Blut an einem ganz bestimmten Körperteil...  
  
~*~  
  
Schuldig hatte die ganze Zeit so ein Grinsen aufgesetzt, das schon bei ihn als sehr verdächtig galt. „Was ist mit dir los? Bist du high?"Fragte Yohji ihn beim Mittagessen.  
  
„Ne, was viel besseres... Ich weiß, dass du heute einen Glückstag hast. Von einem Lehrer..." Alle Augen richteten sich auf Yohji. Der Deutsche musste ja auch so laut reden, dass das alle mitbekamen... „...eine gute Zensur zu bekommen!"/*Im Erotikbereich und leise Stöhnen!*/ Beendete Schuldig seinen Satz. Zum einen waren alle Schüler wieder mit essen beschäftigt, und hatten nichts weiter mitbekommen... Und zum anderen war Yohji jetzt –sehr- wütend.  
  
„Halt dich aus meinem Kopf raus!" Flüsterte er leise und trotzdem gefährlich.  
  
„Aber du hattest doch meinen Namen erwähnt und da ich nicht wusste was du willst, hab ich mich bei dir eingeklinkt..."  
  
„Das ist doch das Letzte, du Arsch!"  
  
Yohji schmiss seinen Stuhl um, stand auf und scheuerte Schuldig eine. Danach verließ er eilig den Raum und verkroch sich in sein Zimmer, das er mit Ken und (leider) auch mit Schuldig teilte.  
  
~*~  
  
Am Nachmittag bot die Schule einen Informatikkurs an, bei dem Schüler aller Altersklassen teilnehmen konnten. So auch Nagi und Omi.  
  
Nachdem der Lehrer (diesmal aber nicht Crawford) ihnen Anweisungen gegeben hatte und die Teilnehmer sie erledigt hatten, erlaube er ihnen noch etwas im Internet zu surfen. „Aber nicht auf `Schmuddelseiten`!"Lautete sein letzter Satz ehe er den Raum verließ.  
  
Nagi und Omi saßen nebeneinander. Das waren auch die zwei leistungsstärksten Computer. Beide gingen in einen Chat, ließen sich Nicknamen einfallen und hauten kräftig auf die Tastatur.  
  
Raphael-sama: Einsamer Engel sucht kleinen Dämon zum Chatten! Belial: Hey Raphael-sama, hier ist dein kleiner Dämon; sogar ein Erzdämon; einer der großen Sieben Satane. Soll ich dich zum Fall bringen? Raphael-sama: Klingt ja nicht schlecht... Warte, ich lade dich ein!  
  
--- Raphael-sama hat dich zu sich eingeladen. Einladung annehmen? --- --- JA!---  
  
Raphael-sama: Also noch mal: Willkommen! Belial: Gut du hast es so gewollt... Raphael-sama: Let the party start!!! (  
  
Belial: Ich sehne mich nach den Berührungen, die mein Blut zum Kochen bringen; nach den zarten Händen auf meinem Körper, der Zunge in meinem Mund und schließlich...  
  
Raphael-sama: Was schließlich? Dass ich meine Zunge dich verwöhnen lasse? Sie in deinen Bauchnabel stupse und langsam weiter lecke?  
  
Belial: Genau! Und dass du mit deinen Händen weiterhin mich streichelst... überall...  
  
Raphael-sama: Aber sag mal, ich dachte Dämonen verführen und werden nicht verführt? Müsstest du mich da nicht eher verführen als ich dich?  
  
Belial: Wenn du mir sagst was ich machen soll, mache ich das doch gerne... für dich.  
  
Raphael-sama: Wie wär's wenn du mich mit Sahne einsprühst und dann langsam das klebrige, süße Zeug von mir ableckst?  
  
Belial: Gerne, von deinem zierlichen Körper würde ich alles ablecken; oder besser gesagt alles an deinem Körper würde ich dir lecken!  
  
Raphael-sama: Alles?  
  
Belial: Klar, was denkst du denn? Angefangen von deinem Ohrläppchen, über den Bauch bis hin zu deinem Schwanz!  
  
Raphael-sama: Aha...  
  
Belial: Über ihn lecken, über deine Spitze und dabei dei erste Flüssigkeit ablecken. Und als Abschluss deinen Schwanz ganz in den Mund nehmen, ihn mit der Zunge umspielen, saugen und Schluckbewegungen machen, bis du abspritzt!  
  
Raphael-sama: *schluck* Und als Gegenleistung willst du...  
  
Belial: Einen Blick zu deinem Nachbarn und einen Kuss... Ich liebe dich!  
  
Omi schaute zur Seite und sah mit einer Röte im Gesicht Nagi zu sich blicken...  
  
Sie waren die Einzigen in dem Zimmer; die Zeit für den Kurs war längst vorbei und alle waren schon gegangen, doch all das hatten sie nicht mitbekommen.  
  
Und Omi löste sein Versprechen ein...  
  
~*~*~5~*~*~  
  
"Warte mal! Du hast WAS?!" „Shhh, Ken! Sei nicht so laut!" „Wie habt ihr das denn angestellt?" „Na wie man das halt macht..."stammelte Omi kleinlaut. „Nein, das meine ich nicht. Ich meinte, wie ihr das angestellt habt, dass das keiner bemerkt hat." „Du weißt doch, dass wir im selben Zimmer schlafen und na ja..."  
  
„Ich glaubst nicht. Mein kleiner Omi wurde entjungfert!" „Shhh, Ken! Das muss doch nicht die ganze Schule wissen!" „Oh, entschuldige... Ihr wisst aber, dass ihr euch jetzt ganz besonders vorsehen müsst..." „Was? Meinst du ich werde schwanger?" „Nein, Omi... Das mit der Hausordnung!"  
  
„Ach so, wenn's weiter nichts ist. Ich glaube darum kümmert sich Yohji schon seit einer Woche..." „Omi, weißt du was, was ich nicht weiß?" Omi nickte heftig mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Ich sag's dir aber nicht, weil mich sonst Yohji killt." „Ach komm schon. Sonst sage ich, dass du was mit Nagi hast...  
  
„Na gut. Ich weiß, dass Yohji sich an unseren Direx ranmacht, und der schein damit nicht ganz unglücklich zu sein..." „Wie hast du das denn rausbekommen?" „Ich hab euch gestern beim Sport zu gesehen. Hast du es nicht bemerkt, wie sehr Yohji es genossen hat in Crawfords Tate-Shiho-Gatame zu liegen?" Ken schüttelte verwundert den Kopf.  
  
„Ich weiß aber noch etwas viel interessanteres: Nämlich dass du mit unserem Hausmeister Knutschorgien feierst!"  
  
Ken prustete los und hätte er jetzt was zu trinken im Mund gehabt, hätte er das wahrscheinlich alles wieder hinausgespuckt. Aber so ließ er sich nach dem ersten Anfall in seine Kissen fallen und bekam einen roten Kopf. Der Kleine musste aber auch alles bemerken; er war ja schlimmer als seine Zimmerkameraden und zu gleich Freunde.  
  
Yohji kam ins Zimmer gestürmt. Mit Schuldig hatte er sich nach einer längeren gedanklichen Auseinandersetzung wieder vertragen, vielleicht sogar besser als zuvor. „Hey Ken, was denn mit dir los? Tut dir der Hausmeister nichts Gutes mehr??"  
  
Ken rutsche immer weiter in die Kissen, vielleicht würde er bald eine kleine Ken-Ken-Pfütze abgeben... Woher wussten die das denn alle schon wieder? Omi verriet doch so was nicht, oder? Nein...  
  
„Yohji woher weißt du das?"Frage Ken vorsichtig. „Ich hab's an dem Abend gesehen, als du die Lampe wechseln musstest. Schein ja Spaß gemacht zu haben, solange wie du in dem seinen Mund geblieben bist..."  
  
Schluck... Und jetzt nur noch kontern...  
  
„Standest wohl oben gerade bei Crawford?!"  
  
Yohjis Blick fiel auf Omi, der ihn eklig süß anlächelte und mit den Augen klimperte. „Ich war's nicht!" „Nein?!" „Ganz sicher!"Zur Bekräftigung nickte er heftig mit dem Kopf. Yohji grinse ihn darauf hin ganz fies an. „Nun gut, dafür erzählst du mir aber, wie es gestern Abend war... mit Nagi..."  
  
Diesmal war es an Omi rot zu werden. Yohji wusste einfach zu viel... Omi versuchte sich zu drücken. „Was denn ´gestern Abend´?" „Omi, du weißt was ich meine!"  
  
„Ach Shit, ich hab noch was vergessen. Ich muss noch unbedingt wohin. Ich würde ja zu gerne, aber..." Entschuldigend zuckte Ken mit den Schultern und Yohji und Omi guckten sich viel sagend an. Beide dachten jetzt das Gleiche. Ken würde sich sicher wieder zum Hausmeister begeben, und dann... Lieber nicht vorstellen, auf was der Hausmeister stand, so wie der die Narben im Gesicht hatte... konnte das nichts Gutes sein...  
  
Zum Abschied winkte Omi Ken zu und grinste breit – was ihm aber auch wieder schlagartig verging, denn sobald Ken aus der Türe war, wollte nun Yohji unbedingt wissen, wie ´sein kleiner´ Sex gehabt hatte.  
  
„Also gut. Nagi und ich schlafen doch im selben Zimmer und da Harry krank ist, liegt der im Krankenflügel, das heißt wir waren alleine. Am Nachmittag hatten wir unseren Infokurs und da haben wir miteinander gechattet und uns, nun ja, geil gemacht?! Und als wir nach dem Abendessen in unserem Zimmer waren, hat Nagi noch einmal angefangen über den Chat zu reden. Und so kam eins zum Anderem..."  
  
„Was das war's? So willst du mich also abspeisen? Ich hab dir doch auch meine Geheimnisse erzählt..."  
  
Omi atmete tief durch und sprach dann weiter. „Wir lagen in unseren Betten und immer noch gab es nur ein Gesprächsthema... Ich hatte ne Latte bekommen, als ich daran zurückdachte und daran, was vielleicht noch passieren könnte. Und dann hat er mich auf einmal gefragt, ob ich denn nicht mit in sein Bett kommen wollte. Eigentlich wollte ich ja nicht, aber als er mich dann so lieb angekuckt hat und gesagt hat, dass ich auch was ganz Tolles bekomme...  
  
Zum Glück haben wir immer unsere Zimmer abgeschlossen, wenn wir ins Bett gehen. Also, ging ich zu ihm und er begrüßte mich gleich mit einem energischen Kuss.  
  
Ich legte mich dann neben ihn, aber so dass wir uns anschauen konnten. Und dann hat er angefangen meine Wange zu streicheln. Na ja und dabei blieb es nicht. Er strich meinen Hals und dann meine Seiten hinunter.  
  
Irgendwann hatten wir dann unsere Shorts aus und er lag über mir... Reicht das?"  
  
„Nein..."Sagt Yohji und grinste. „Dabei blieb's doch sicher nicht, oder?" „Nein, natürlich nicht! Was willst du wissen? Dass er mich richtig gefickt hat?" „Etwas genauer... Wenn ich bitten darf."  
  
„Er lag über mir, neckte meinen Hals und ich strich ihn über den Rücken. Dann fing er an, an meinen Brustwarzen zu lecken, spielt mit meinem Bauchnabel und endlich fing er an meinen Schwanz zu lutschen... Mehr?" Yohji nickte begeistert und merkte nicht einmal, dass a) Omi ein sehr verdächtig rotes Gesicht hatte und b) es auch an ihm nicht spurlos vorbei ging...  
  
„Er machte so lange weiter, bis ich fast kam. Aber hat dann leider Gottes aufgehört und holte stattdessen Gleitgel und ´nen Gummi unterm Kopfkissen hervor. Das Gefühl, als er einen Finger in mich rein steckte war irgendwie komisch, aber auch daran habe ich mich gewöhnt. Tja und dann waren wir ´eins´, wir beide kamen und sind dann aneinander gekuschelt eingeschlafen."  
  
„Omi, Omi..."sagte Yohji nach einer Weile und grinst schief. „Ich hab jetzt meine Pflicht getan, das heißt du erzählst nichts davon, und wenn... dann schwöre ich dir, dass du ab Montag vor allen als der ´Lieblingsschüler von Crawford´ dastehst. Und ich werde dir Nagi auf den Hals hetzten!"  
  
„Und vor ihm soll ich wohl Angst haben, he?" Damit piekste er Omi spielerisch in die Seite und weil dieser kitzlig war, fing er an zu schreien. Yohji kitzelte Omi so lange durch, bis Nagi ins Zimmer kam und Yohji mit unsichtbaren Kräften an der Wand fest hielt, an die Yohji vorher geschleudert wurden war.  
  
Der fand das ganz und gar nicht komisch, das Lachen, das er bis vor einigen Momenten noch auf den Lippen gehabt hatte, war ihm vergangen. „Nagi?"  
  
„Nagi, hör auf damit. Du sollst das doch nicht tun..." „Doch, er hat dich geärgert!" „Das macht er ständig, also lass ihn bitte wieder runter, ja? Kriegst auch heute von mir was! *g*"  
  
Nur zögernd ließ Nagi seinen ´Gefangenen´ wieder auf den Boden zurück. Und der brauchte erst einmal eine Weile um sich von dem Schock zu erholen. Das war nun schon die zweite ´unnormale´ Kraft, auf die er in einer Woche gestoßen war. Also mit Telepathie und Telekinese hatte er nun schon Bekanntschaft gemacht...  
  
„... Bevor du fragst, Yohji: Du wirst kein Ton darüber verlieren, was hier in der letzten Stunde passiert ist... Sonst, du weiß jetzt was dich erwartet." Sagte Nagi kalt.  
  
„Jeder hat hier seine Geheimnisse, Yohji... Du, ich... Ken und auch Schuldig. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass du deinen Lieblingslehrer überreden kannst die Regeln zu lockern. Und dafür kannst auch ruhig mal mit ihm in die Kiste steigen..."  
  
Yohji hätte sich jetzt am liebsten auf Omi gestürzt und ihn noch eine Runde durchgekitzelt, bis er das zurückgenommen hätte. Aber in Angesicht seiner Lange blieb er lieber auf dem Boden sitzen. Und irgendwo hatte er ja auch recht. Hatte er sich nicht schon etwas länger gewünscht mit Crawford zu schlafen?!  
  
Nagi zog Omi hinter sich aus der Türe, es war Freitag Nachmittag, kurz vor Sonnenuntergang, und eigentlich nichts mehr zu tun... Eigentlich...  
  
Die zwei Kleinen gingen auf ihr Zimmer, wo sie wer-weiß-was-auch-immer anstellten und Yohji ging zu Crawford...  
  
~*~  
  
Schuldig hatte sich beeilt seine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen um noch pünktlich zu sein und war jetzt unten auf dem Hof. Er ging durch das Portal und schlug nun den Weg Richtung Meer ein.  
  
Jedoch wurde er aufgehalten, von einer Person, mit der er nicht gerechnet hatte. Sie lehnte an der Schulmauer im Schatten und war so nur schwer zu erkennen...  
  
„Schuldig, wo willst du hin?"  
  
~*~*~6~*~*~  
  
Die dunkle Stimme, die mit ihrer Strenge die Schüler meist zurechtwies, konnte nur einem Mann gehören. Und zum einen war Schuldig froh, dass es nicht Crawford war, aber zum Anderen wusste jetzt jemand um sein Geheimnis; na ja zumindest fast.  
  
„Ich... schaue mir etwas die Landschaft an." „Ist es nicht etwas zu spät dafür?"  
  
Fujimiya trat aus dem Schatten der Mauer und nun glänzte die Sonne auf seinem Haar, das nun wirklich aus Feuer zu sein schien. Durch die rote Sonne nahm auch Fujimiyas Haut eine lebendigere Farbe als sonst an.  
  
Schuldig schluckte. „Was willst du wirklich hier?" Diesmal war aber der befehlende Ton verschwunden und so war es nur eine ganz normale Frage. „Ähm, ich gehe ans Meer, und wenn ich mich nicht beeile ist es vorbei..." „Was ist sonst vorbei?"  
  
Lehrer können ja so nervend sein. Egal ob Fujimiya nun gut aussah oder nicht, aber er musste langsam los. „Kommen sie doch meinetwegen mit, wenn es sie so interessiert..."  
  
Das hatte Fujimiya nicht erwartet, nicht von Schuldig. Aber er wollte eh ans Meer und so konnte er nun auch Schuldig bei sich haben. Er dachte an den Montag zurück, als er Schuldig am Fenster sitzen gesehen hatte. Und vielleicht konnte er von dem Deutschen auch etwas mehr erfahren. Vielleicht sogar, warum er sich so dumm stellte, obwohl er eigentlich ein ganz guter Schüler war; in der Arbeit hatte er doch einige Punkte bekommen...  
  
Fujimiya nickte stumm und beide machten sich auf den Weg. Und tatsächlich schafften sie es noch, dank dem schnellen Gang, den Schuldig bestimmt hatte, den Sonnenuntergang zu sehen. Sogar noch etwas Zeit hatten sie davor. Schuldig hatte sie zu einem Vorsprung mit anschließender kleiner Höhle geführt. Etwas klettern hatten sie natürlich gemusst. Schuldig machte das nichts mehr aus; er kannte schon fast jeden Stein, denn seitdem er auf dieser Schule war, ging er regelmäßig in diese Höhle. Fujimiya hatte da schon mehr Probleme, obwohl sich Schuldig schon wunderte, dass er das überhaupt so gut geschafft hatte.  
  
Nun saßen beide nebeneinander, der Vorsprung war nicht sonderlich breit, aber keinen empfand es als störend; eher im Gegenteil. „...Und hier gehst du jeden Freitag hin?!"Fujimiya sprach leise, als wolle er den Zauber der Natur nicht brechen. „Ich weiß nicht, was sie das angeht..."  
  
Mit so etwas hatte Fujimiya gerechnet, aber der Junge (obwohl er älter war...) reizte ihn. Außerdem wollte er mehr von ihm wissen; zum Beispiel was er vor vier Tagen meine mit ´ Ich bin Single und bin Homo~...´ ...sexuell? Aber was ging es ihn eigentlich an?  
  
„Warum?"Fragte Fujimiya weiterhin vorsichtig. „Weil's mir hier gefällt! Und jetzt sein sie ruhig!" Sie schauten sich fest in die Augen; keiner wollte den Blick abwenden, wollte nicht der sich unterordnende sein. Doch schließlich hielten es die grünen Augen nicht mehr aus in diese ungewöhnlich flackernden violetten Augen zu sehen, und so wendete Schuldig ab und schaute still auf das Meer, welches nun ein rotes Flammenmeer zu sein schien.  
  
Die Sonne war kurz vor dem Eintauchen. Sie strahlte die wenigen Wolken am Himmel rot, orange und lila an. Der Himmel hinter ihnen war schon dunkel und verriet, dass bald die Nacht, und somit der Mond, über Tag und Sonne herrschen würde. Der erste Stern kündigte ebenfalls dieses an.  
  
Fujimiya `gehorchte` seinen Schüler und guckte nun ebenfalls in Richtung Westen, wo die Sonne bereits ins Wasser tauchte. Zuerst nur ein Stück, dann immer mehr verschwand an Horizont. Als sie fast gänzlich untergegangen war, erstrahlte der Himmel noch einmal für Sekunden in rotem Licht und dann war es plötzlich dunkel.  
  
Mit der Sonne ging die Wärme und unbewusst rutschte Fujimiya weiter zu Schuldig heran. Als er es bemerkte, war es zu spät, denn auch Schuldig hatte bereits die Nähe der anderen Person gespürt. „Hey, was wird denn das jetzt?" „Nach was sieht's denn aus?" „Ach so; ich verstehe. Der neue Praktikant kann nicht von dem gut aussehenden Deutschen lassen?!" Gespielt beleidigt drehte sich Fujimiya weg. „Hey, das war doch nur ein Joke..." Fujimiya rutsche von Schuldig etwas weg. Und der legte ihm eine Hand zögerlich auf die Schulter; worauf er auch gleich eine Faust in seiner Magengrube spürte und sich schmerzhaft krümmte. Warum hatte er auch immer nur die große Fresse?  
  
„Quitt?" „Äh?" „Na ob wir quitt sind?" „Was `quitt`?" Kannte der Deutsche deine eigene Sprache nicht? „Na ich meine, ob wir uns jetzt einig sind? Du hast mich `beleidigt` und ich hab dich geschlagen; also sind wir einander nichts ´schuldig´ ?!"  
  
„Wenn sie meinen..."Sagte Schuldig noch etwas missgelaunt und sich seinen lädierten Bauch haltend. „Aber ein bisschen könntest du recht haben..."Murmelte Fujimiya auf Deutsch und Schuldig bemerkte erst etwas später, in welcher Sprache der andere das gesagt hatte und vor allem was. „Wusste ich es doch. Ich würde mich auch glatt in mich verlieben..." Antwortete er ebenfalls in seiner Muttersprache.  
  
„Pass nur auf, sonst liegst du bald da unten!" Fluchen und drohen ließ sich in der Muttersprache doch immer noch am besten und da Schuldig ihn eh verstand, wozu sich also anstrengen und sich mit dem komischen Deutsch abmühen. /*Hey, deutsch ist nicht komisch!*/ Verwirrt blickte Fujimiya zur Seite, merkte aber, dass Schuldig nichts ´gesagt´ hatte. Hm, dann spielte ihm wohl mal wieder sein überlasteter Geist einen Streich, er konnte es sogar verstehen... Bei so einer Klasse...  
  
/*Nix gegen unsere Klasse! Es ist die Beste, die es an dieser Schule gibt!*/ Warum sagte ihn das seine Stimme? Moment mal, das war nicht seine Stimme... Es war Schuldigs Stimme, aber er hatte doch gar nicht seine Lippen bewegt... Äh? Er brauchte unbedingt Auszeit! Etwas Abschalten und die Ruhe genießen, ohne diese – diese Kinder!  
  
„Ich bin älter als sie!" Komisch... Genau diesen Gedanken hatte er auch gerade gehabt, wie also konnte Schuldig die Antwort auf seine Gedanken geben? „Es wissen nicht viele, aber ich beherrsche Telepathie."  
  
Oh Gott, jetzt spinn ich wirklich... „Nein, wirklich nicht. Ich kann ihnen ihre geheimsten Wünsche nennen." Bekräftigend nickte Schuldig. Aber wollte Fujimiya das überhaupt? Wohl eher nicht, ob wohl... „Sehen sie..."  
  
Schuldig streckte seinen mentalen Fühler aus und begann dann zu lachen. Kritisch schaute Fujimiya ihn an; und er dachte schon er wäre verrückt...  
  
Plötzlich sah er ein Bild vor Augen, worüber er nicht sicher war, ob er nicht in einem verdammt schlechtem Film war. Er und Schuldig, sich innig küssend, Zärtlichkeiten austauschend – vor dem gleichen Hintergrund Dieser Gedanke behagte ihm ganz sicher nicht. Obwohl, es hatte etwas Verlockendes...  
  
„Schuldig, lass das!" „Ich mache doch nichts weiter... Fragen sie mich aber nicht, wie das zu Stande kommt; das weiß ich nicht, ich kann es einfach..."  
  
Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, jeder in seinen Gedanken gefangen. „Warum gehst du hier her?" Der Ältere schaute ihn stumm an, sein Blick schien zu sagen ‚Das willst du nicht wissen...' „Doch..."Flüsterte Fujimiya.  
  
„Wie soll ich sagen,"Fing Schuldig in Deutsch an. „Meine Mutter..." Darauf nahm er Fujimiyas Hand und ihm gingen Bilder durch den Kopf, die er nicht kannte; Bilder, die eine Geschichte erzählten ohne, dass er jemanden sprechen gehört hätte.  
  
Ein Junge, vielleicht zehn Jahre alt mit rötlichen Haaren, daneben saß eine junge Frau, ebenfalls mit der gleichen Auffallenden Haarfarbe. Genau an dieser Stelle saßen sie zusammen auf einer Decke und aßen Kuchen am Nachmittag. Sie lachten viel und gingen ins Wasser. Bis sie ihm nach dem Sonnenuntergang deutlich machte, dass sie gleich wiederkomme, nur mal schnell auf Toilette musste. Es wurde Abend, keine Spur war von der Frau zu sehen. Der kleine Junge zitterte, weil ihm kalt war, und es gab keinen der kam, um ihn wärmend in den Arm zu nehmen. Er wartete und wartete, schließlich weckte ihn die Sonne mit ihren milden Strahlen. Er streckte sich und fand neben sich einen Brief...  
  
„Was stand in dem Brief?" Fragte Fujimiya, nachdem Schuldig seine Hand losgelassen hatte und er die Eindrücke verarbeitet hatte. „Nach den Drohungen, sie würden dich töten, wenn sie das Geld nicht von mir bekämen , denke ich es ist das Beste, wenn du weit weg von Deutschland und deiner Mutter aufwächst. Deswegen habe ich dich hierher gebracht. In der Nähe hier ist ein Internat, ich habe für alles gesorgt."  
  
„Sie war deine Mutter?" Schuldig nickte. „Was ist dann passiert?" „Ich ging auf das Internat, konnte mich mit meinem bisschen Englisch weiterhelfen, so lernte ich diese Sprache. Ich wurde ein sehr guter Schüler, um ein Stipendium nach Deutschland zu bekommen, bekam aber keins, und so will ich jetzt mein Abitur bestehen, damit ich in meine Heimat gehen kann, bei meiner Mutter leben und für sie sorgen kann."  
  
Wieder versanken beide in Schweigen. „Aber warum tust du so, also wärst du blöd? Du hast doch auch nicht wiederholt, oder?" „Na ja, nicht direkt. Ich musste eine Klassenstufe niedriger anfangen, also wenn man das so will: Eine wiederholen. Aber das kam daher, weil ich kein Japanisch verstand und sie mich prüfen wollten, wie weit ich mit dem Stoff vertraut bin – immerhin kam ich aus einem anderen Land. Und, nur den Lehrern musste ich zeigen, dass ich gut war. Aber wissen sie, als dummer Schüler ist man manchmal beliebter und so hatte ich die Klasse unter Kontrolle... Seit dem gehe ich hierher, um mich noch etwas an meine Mutter zu erinnern; ich weiß kaum noch wie sie aussieht... Verrückt nicht?"  
  
Fujimiya schüttelte nachdenklich seinen Kopf. „Und was treibt sie dazu an, Lehrer zu werden?"Fragte Schuldig nach einer Weile. „Ich weiß nicht. Aber ich will auf jeden Fall einmal nach Deutschland. Dort wird Japanisch immer beliebter und so kann ich doch alles Kombinieren: Geschichts-, Japanisch- und Deutschunterricht... Noch was... Wie wär's wenn du das ‚Sie' weglässt, wenn wir alleine sind? Ich heiße Ran."  
  
„Gut,"sagte Schuldig grinsend und ergriff die ihm entgegengestreckte Hand. „ich heiße Schuldig!" „Sag mal, wie wär's, wenn wir zusammen nach Deutschland gehen? Ich meine, wenn die Ferien hier begonnen haben... Du schaffst doch eh dein Abitur, oder brauchst du dazu die Antworten von den Lehren?"  
  
„Nein, das nicht. Gerade die kann ich nicht lesen... Aber es stimmt also doch, dass sie... äh, du was von mir willst..." Zum zweiten Mal drehte Ran sich gespielt beleidigt um, doch diesmal umarmte ihn Schuldig wie als Entschuldigung. „Hast ja Recht..."Sagte Ran und blickte zu dem Orangehaarigen.  
  
Auch er beugte sich noch ein Stückchen weiter vor und sie verfielen in einen Kuss... einen innigen Kuss.  
  
„Ich glaube wir sollten langsam zurück... Du zitterst ja schon." „Na das kommt wohl eher davon, weil du mich geil gemacht hast!" Schuldig grinste: „Dagegen könnte ich aber noch was tun... oder besser gesagt: Wir!!!"  
  
~*~*~7~*~*~  
  
Das Wochenende war nicht sonderlich aufregend gewesen: Ken wachte alleine in seinem Zimmer am Samstagmorgen auf. Schrieb nicht die Hausordnung in §8 vor, dass jeder Schüler um zehn auf seinem Zimmer sein sollte und es am Wochenende nicht vor um neun zu verlassen? Warum bitteschön wachte er dann alleine auf?  
  
Selbst wenn Schuldig immer spät zurück kam, lag er in seinem Bett, er schlief zwar noch weiter drei Stunden, ab neun Uhr gerechnet, aber immerhin war er da.  
  
Aber das mit Yohji konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Langsam sickerte ein Gedanke in sein noch verschlafenes Gehirn... `Ich weiß, dass Yohji sich an unseren Direx ranmacht...` Und in irgendeiner Ecke erinnerte er sich daran, dass Schuldig den neuen Praktikanten ganz anziehend gefunden haben muss.  
  
Und endlich kam ihm der rettende Gedanke: Sie waren beide schon aufgestanden!  
  
... ... ... ... ... ...  
  
Stopp! An dem Gedanken störte Ken etwas, bei dem er nicht wusste was es war. Normaler Weise schliefen sie immer länger als er selber, warum dann heute nicht?  
  
Wenn ich den gestrigen Tag noch einmal Revue passieren lasse, fing er in Gedanken mit detektivischer Fähigkeit, die er sich bei ´Detektiv Conan` angewöhnt hatte, dann geschieht Folgendes: Er ging aus den Zimmer am Nachmittag, als Omi etwas anfangen wollte zu erzählen. Danach ging er zu Farfarello und daran erinnerte er sich sehr gut. Es hatte alles mit einem harmlosen Teetrinken angefangen. Danach gingen sie beide in das angrenzende Waldstück um sie Zäune zu kontrollieren, damit auch kein Wild auf das Schulgelände kam. Na ja und dann hatte Farfarello angefangen ihn zu küssen... Stopp! Er wollte doch wissen, was mit Yohji und Schuldig passiert was und mit wem er gestern bis um zehn Uhr, aber leider nicht länger, ´rumgemacht´ hatte.  
  
Bis zehn Uhr und nicht länger? Genau, das war es! Im Gegensatz zu ihm hatten sie ihre Chance genutzt und waren vermutlich sogar zum Schuss gekommen... [1] Und warum setzte keiner einen kleinen Ken davon in Kenntnis, damit er auch mal wieder Spaß hatte? Die Welt war ja sooo gemein. Aber der Tag hatte gerade erst angefangen und so konnte er sich auch wieder die Decke über den Kopf ziehen und später den Tag noch einmal von Neuem begrüßen...  
  
~*~  
  
„Ran..." Ein verschlafener Deutscher rollte sich quer über das Bett, welches sicher nicht sein eigenes war. Zu seiner Freude lag Ran noch neben ihm und guckte ihn ebenfalls noch müde an. „War wohl ein bisschen zu lange gestern, hm?"  
  
Fujimiya lächelte ihn nur an und sein Blick schien alles zu sagen. Gestern, falsch, es war heute zu lange gewesen – oder jetzt noch zu früh. „Was lächelst du denn so?", fragte Schuldig. „Ich denke an die gemeinsamen Stunden... Das sollten wir öfters wiederholen." „Ganz wie du willst – ich stehe dir zu Verfügung!"Grinst er. „Dir hat es gefallen, nicht? Die so zarten Berührungen meiner Hände auf deinem Bauch und auf deiner Brust..."Schuldig berührte ihn dabei so, wie er es gerade erzählt hatte.  
  
Wieder fühlte Fujimiya sich in seine gestrige Lage ersetzt. Sie beide nebeneinander liegend, sich ausgiebig streichelnd. Dabei hatten sie sich Stück für Stück, ganz langsam, ausgezogen – sich alle Zeit der Welt lassend.  
  
Sie waren, als es in etwa Mitternacht gewesen war, wieder im Internat angekommen, in Fujimiyas Zimmer ,da hatte Schuldig auch schon angefangen `seinen` Rotschopf mit Küssen, mal zart und dann wieder stürmisch, zu bedecken. Schließlich waren sie auf das Bett gefallen und dann...  
  
„Hey, Ran... an was denkst du?" Fujimiya fühlte sich ertappt. Ertappt bei dem Gedanken an diese Nacht und wurde rot. „Ach so, du hast also daran gedacht..." Hauchzart fuhr Schuldig über Fujimiyas morgendliche Erektion und dieser quietschte erschrocken auf. Dann nickte er nur und hielt sich die Hände vor den Mund. Er hatte doch gerade tatsächlich gequietscht. Aber was konnte er denn dafür, wenn er nicht darauf vorbereitet war, wenn sein... hm, was eigentlich?  
  
Sein Geliebter? /*Ja, klar. Was denkst du denn?*/ Fujimiya lächelte, küsste Schuldig auf die Nasenspitze und schälte sich dann aus seinem Bett, das er mit seinem Schüler – Schüler! – teilte. Er ging halb bekleidet, also mit seinen Boxer in Richtung Bad und dort wurde er mit einem Problem konfrontiert, womit er eigentlich lange nicht mehr zu kämpfen hatte. ‚Lieber Gott, lass den Ständer verschwinden, damit ich wieder aufs Klo gehen kann...'  
  
„Ich könnte dir dabei behilflich sein..."Schallte es durch die 'Ein-Zimmer- Wohnung'. „Nein, lass mal lieber..." Obwohl – eigentlich könnte es doch ganz nützlich sein, dann müsste ihm seine Blase keine Schwierigkeiten mehr bereiten. Also wirklich, mein Lieber. Die Nacht mit dem Schüler hat dir nicht gut getan! Du hast nen Ständer wie ein Zwanzig-Jähriger! Ich bin Zwanzig!! Nervige Stimme...  
  
Aber irgendwo hatte dieses Stimmchen recht: bei genauerer Betrachtung merkte er, dass ihm sein Hintern wehtat. O.k. Lehrer stehen ja sowieso meistens... Erst einmal hatten sie eh Wochenende!  
  
~*~  
  
„Komm du alte Schlafmütze! Aufstehen!" Yohji zog ‚seine' Bettdecke noch höher, damit er auch ja nichts von der Sonne mitbekam, die ihn mit ihren Strahlen kitzelte. „Komm schon, ich hab dir auch Frühstück gemacht!"  
  
Es war Samstag, und warum bitteschön, konnte man wenigstens nicht einmal ausschlafen? Es war doch Wochenende, oder? Warum also weckte ihn jetzt jemand?  
  
„Yohji, du kriegst dann auch was Schönens!" Na gut... Wenn er die Aussicht auf etwas `Schönes` hatte, dann lohnte es sich vielleicht doch noch sich den Qualen des Alltages zu stellen...  
  
Langsam schob er die Decke zurück und wurde sogleich von dem freudigem Gesicht Crawfords begrüßt. „Guten Morgen!"sagte dieser leise. Mit einem mürrischem Knurren macht Yohji die Augen wieder zu, fuhr sich verschlafen mit der Hand darüber und murmelte dann ebenfalls ein `Morgen...`.  
  
„Hast du gut geschlafen?"Wurde er von Crawford nicht in Ruhe gelassen, sodass er sich aufsetzte und sich an die Wand hinter sich lehnte. „An deiner Seite doch immer..." Mühsam lächelte er gegen die hellen Sonnenstrahlen, die trotz der geschlossenen Augenlieder sein Nerven reizten. Dann ging er sich erst einmal mit der Hand durch die Haare, er musste doch schrecklich aussehen...  
  
„Du siehst gut aus – keine Sorge." Wieder lächelte Yohji gequält; der Mann konnte aber auch Komplimente machen. Vielleicht meinte er aber nicht einmal seine Frisur, sondern eher, wie er so nackt, nur halb von der Decke bekleidet, dasaß. Einmal tief durchatmen und dann seiner gemeinen Umwelt ins Gesicht sehen – nein, damit meinte er jetzt nicht Crawford.  
  
Wie ein Kind öffnete er langsam die Augen und blinzelte noch einmal. „Na wenn du sooo müde bist, können wir das das nächste Mal nicht wieder machen..." Crawford lächelt über den verschlafenen Yohji – dabei war es doch schon halb Zehn. „Was haben wir denn schon gemacht? Und so spät war es ja nun wirklich nicht – nur so etwa gegen Zwei?!"  
  
„Na zum Beispiel muss ich sagen, dass dein Blowjob ganz gut war..." Der Blonde grinste. Ja, er hatte sich wirklich Mühe gegeben – schließlich brauchte er noch ein Paar Punkte. Nein, deswegen ganz sicher nicht! Er liebe Crawford, da war er sich sicher.  
  
Der Blowjob... und einigen andere Neckereinen... Nun ja, zu mehr waren sie nicht gekommen. Man musste ja auch nicht unbedingt gleich mit einander schlafen ,wenn man noch etwas Zeit hatte...  
  
„Hast du nicht etwas von Frühstück gesagt? Ich hab nämlich Kohldampf!" „Da kannst du mal sehen, dass es gut war, dass ich gekommen bin und dich geweckt habe." „Für dich würde ich immer kommen... ähm, ich meine aufwachen."  
  
Im nächsten Moment kam Crawford mit einem Tablett, auf dem allerhand leckere Dinge waren. Aber was Yohji auffiel war, dass es kein japanisches Essen war, denn Schinken und so ein komisches gelbliches Zeug gehörte sicher nicht dazu. [2]  
  
~*~  
  
Ach die Kleinsten von Grau hatten die Chance genutzt um in dem (noch) leeren Zimmer ihre neuen Erkenntnisse verbessert, Erfahrungen gesammelt und vervielfältigt .  
  
Nur hatten sie ab jetzt wieder Pech: Leider war ihr Mitbewohner aus dem Krankenflügen entlassen wurden und wohnte nun mit bei ihnen. Vorbei war es mit der trauten Zweisamkeit...  
  
Aber sie hatten einiges dazu gelernt. Unter anderem auch, dass es sich schlecht macht in einem Bett, nackt, zu schlafen, mit der Aussicht, dass einer ins Zimmer kam, der den Schlüssel hatte. So hatte sie heute Morgen Harry entdeckt – und das mit der Ausrede war nicht so gut angekommen, denn immerhin ließ es sich schlecht erklären warum zwei Jungs nackt und eng aneinander gekuschelt in einem Bett schliefen.  
  
~*~  
  
Ken erwachte nach drei Stunden wieder als Yohji und Schuldig, sich lautstark unterhaltend, ins Zimmer kamen.  
  
„Hey Ken, was machst du um diese Zeit noch im Bett? Das Frühstück ist schon längst vorbei, Mittagessen gibt es gleich und im Anschluss musst du die Jüngeren trainieren, noch einmal zum Hausmeister gehen und und und..."  
  
„Yohji, lass ihn doch. Er wird noch schlafen, weil es ihm gestern Abend zu lange gewesen ist. Du weißt doch, er war noch bei dem Alten Sack und wird dort wahrscheinlich ne heiße Nacht gehabt haben!"  
  
Noch zu müde um zu antworten, ließ er sich wieder in seine Kissen fallen und bekam die Bedeutung der Wort erst sehr viel später mit. Doch da war es zu spät. Die beiden Jungs, die sich (eigentlich) durch Zufall vor den Lehrerzimmern getroffen hatten, lachten, obwohl sie wussten, dass sie und nicht Ken Spaß gehabt hatten...  
  
~*~  
  
Das Wochenende verging, die neue Woche kam. Die Prüfung rückte immer näher und sie lebten weiter im Jungeninternat und hatten dabei auch noch Spaß...  
  
~*~*~8~*~*~  
  
Eine Woche war es nun schon her, dass sie, die Abschlussklasse, einen Praktikanten hatten. Aber was alle seine Schüler zugeben mussten, war: Erstens – dass er gut aussah und zweitens guten Unterricht machte.  
  
Er hatte so das gewisse Etwas, eine Mischung aus streng, aber er vermittelte den Stoff, als wäre er schon lange in diesem Beruf tätig. Und das war doch wichtig, oder? Vor allem vor den Prüfungen.  
  
Die Klasse hatte den Versuch aufgegeben ihn rausekeln zu wollen; sie hatten in akzeptiert und das war sehr erstaunlich, denn den Letzten hatten sie so lange zur Verzweiflung gebracht, bis der einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekommen hatte –´Beruf verfehlt´.  
  
Aber bei Fujimiya... war selbst der langweiligste Deutschunterricht interessant. Das meinte nicht nur Schuldig, der die ganze Zeit nur Augen für seinen Lehrer hatte, sondern auch Yohji, Ken und der Rest der Klasse.  
  
Fujimiya bereitete die Klasse auf ihre Abschlussprüfung in zwei Wochen vor. Da mussten sie unter anderem einen Text auf Deutsch schreiben. Yohji blickte Fujimiya gedankenverloren an, aber dachte dabei sicher nicht daran, wie er unter der Kleidung aussah, obwohl er an eine Stelle blickte, die sich dafür nur allzu gut machen würde – eine kleine, nein eher größere Stelle in der Hose.  
  
Als er feststelle, wo er gerade hingeschaut hatte, fragte er sich innerlich, warum er nun gerade ihm dahin schaute. /*Das frage ich mich auch, Kudou!*/ /Das hab ich doch nicht mit Absicht gemacht!/ /*Jaja, das sagen sie alle...*/  
  
Yohji drehte sich unauffällig zu Schuldig um und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. /*Mach das lieber bei Crawford.*/ /Was? Lecken oder gucken?/ Yohji grinst, es war doch praktisch, wenn er einen Telepaten als Freund hatte. /*Beides, du Ei.*/ /Warum ´Ei´? Hast du zu viel Druck auf deinen, oder was?/ /*Nee, ich sicher nicht – aber du vielleicht?!*/ Diesmal war es an Schuldig ihm mental die Zunge rauszustrecken.  
  
/Du weißt doch überhaupt nicht was wir machen./ Was folgte war nur ein schadenfrohes Grinsen Schuldigs. /*Immerhin haben WIR schon miteinander geschlafen.*/ /.../ /*Willste mal sehen?*/ /Nein danke lass mal lieber, ich stehe da mehr auf.../  
  
„...E HERREN! Es wäre schön, wenn Sie mir zuhören würden und nicht schlafen! Kudou, wiederholen Sie meinen letzten Satz!" „Es wäre schön, wenn Sie mir zuhören würden und nicht schlafen?!"  
  
Trottel, alle miteinander! Und so etwas war an einer qualifizierten Schule. Pfff... /*Hey Schatz, nicht ärgern. Immer schön lächeln – Schule macht Spaß!*/ Fujimiya wandte seinen Kopf in Richtung Schuldig, und sein Blick schien zu sagen `Ich lächle nicht, und schon gar nicht deinetwegen`.  
  
„Gut, dann können wir also fortfahren?! Bis morgen haben Sie mir die Arbeiten ins Fach lagen lassen! Und dass ja keine fehlt."  
  
Allgemeines Murren, wie nicht anders zu erwarten war zu hören, aber darum scherte sich de Lehrer wenig – und am Montagmorgen zehn Uhr und dreißig Minuten schon gar nicht. Na ja, er brauchte das ja nicht mehr zu lernen.  
  
~*~  
  
Vier Stunden und fünfundzwanzig Minuten, einige Fächer und aufgebrachte Nerven später. Das hieß: sechste Stunde: Mathe, dazu eine elende Hitze und einen Lehrer... „Denken Sie daran, dass heute die Möglichkeit für Sie und die Zehn II und III besteht in die Stadt zu fahren. Aber so wie immer nur insgesamt dreißig Schüler. Wer möchte mit? Es sind jetzt nur noch zehn Plätze."  
  
Fast alle der Klasse meldete sich, also in etwa siebzehn Jungs. Da fiel die Auswahl schwer. Crawford suchte zehn Schüler aus, darunter das Trio Schuldig-Yohji-Ken. Die drei grinsten sich gegenseitig an – das konnte lustig werden. Endlich war sie mal wieder mit den Chibis in der Stadt.  
  
~*~  
  
/Schuldig, wehe du verführst die Kleinen irgendwo hinzugehen, wo sie noch nicht hingehen dürfen!/ /*Jawohl Mama!*/ Dies wissentlich überhörend setzte sich Fujimiya mit zu Crawford ins Restaurant.  
  
„Sie scheinen Gefallen an Schuldig gefunden zu haben..." „Sie ebenso an Kudou...", sagte Fujimiya genauso sachlich wie sein Gegenüber das Gespräch begonnen hatte. „Aber Sie wissen, dass ich dies nicht dulde und eine Lehrer-Schüler- Beziehung ist sicher nicht fördernd." „Ja, ich kann Ihnen nur zustimmen, jedoch habe ich gehört, dass sie wohlmöglich über die Schulordnung nachdenken..."  
  
„...Möchten Sie einen Tee?"Schnell hatte Crawford das Thema gewechselt. „Sehr gerne."  
  
Sie unterhielten sich noch über dieses und jenes, Noten der Schüler und noch einmal schnitt Fujimiya das Thema der Hausordnung an, aber immer unter dem Aspekt, dass es für Crawford doch selbst einen Vorteil geben würde, dass die Schüler nicht mehr heimlich ihre Beziehung führten, immer darauf bedacht nicht erwischt zu werden, was schließlich auch eine Behinderung für die Erhöhung der Lern- und Leistungsfähigkeit sein würde. Im Klartext: Fujimiya hatte Crawford mit Argumenten überrumpelt und er konnte sich nicht wirklich verbal wehren.  
  
„...War schön, dass Sie die Zeit gefunden haben, mit mir zu reden." Bedankte sie Fujimiya, stand auf und erkundete einen Teil dieser kleinen Stadt auf eigene Faust.  
  
~*~  
  
„Ach nun hab dich nicht so! Komm mit rein!" „Ich bin aber zu jung..." „Büüdde!" Omi schaute seinen Freund mit seinem berühmtberüchtigtem Hundeblick an. Mit einem weiter Murren und einem `na gut, wenn's sein muss... aber ich komme da doch eh nicht rein!´ ging Nagi geschlagen mit seinem Freund zu Schuldig und den anderen.  
  
„Hey, wofür bin ich denn da?"Fragte Schuldig Nagi. Er nämlich hatte Omi den Floh ins Ohr gesetzt mal in einen Sex Shop zu gehen und das mit der Altersbeschränkung... würde sicher kein Problem sein.  
  
„Schuldig, kommst du nun?"Quengelte Yohji ihn wie ein kleines Kind, nur das kleine Kinder halt nicht in so einen Laden gehen durften und was Fujimiya gesagt hatte... Ach egal, der würde vielleicht auch etwas davon haben...  
  
Nachdem sie nun reichlich zehn Minuten vor dem Laden gestanden hatten, der groß und deutlich ein Aushängeschild mit der Aufschrift `SEX SHOP` trug, gingen nun fünf gut aussehende junge Männer hinein.  
  
Den Chibis fielen fast die Augen heraus, als sie die Auswahl an... an... wie hieß das doch gleich? Dani – Dino – Dilo? Na ja, auf jeden Fall diese komischen penisförmigen Dinger... Dildo! Genau das war's! Und dann... oh mein Gott! Rosafarbene Plüschhandschellen!! Die musste Omi einfach haben!  
  
Yohji und Schuldig waren in ihrem Element und auch nicht zum ersten Mal hier, irgendwoher mussten sie ja die netten Schmuddelheftchen, Kondome in allen Farben und Formen [1] und das Gleitgel (in weiser Voraussicht) gekauft haben.  
  
Ken, etwas verunsichert, da er wie die Kleinen zum ersten Mal hier war, weil er sich immer strickt geweigert hatte, wurde jetzt von Yohji hinterher gezogen. Ihm fielen die kleinen Zettel vor jedem Regal mit neuem Inhalt auf, so zum Beispiel stand auf einem Zettel:  
  
``Penisring: 1. Ein Ring aus Gummi oder Leder, der fest um das untere Ende eines harten Penis passt. 2. Sinn ist es, eine Erektion aufrecht zu erhalten, wenn Geist und Körper eher unwillig sind. 3. Soll Adern direkt unter der Hautoberfläche verschließen, damit der Blutdruck im Penis nicht entweichen kann. 4. Kenn Genitalien länger erscheinen lassen. 5. Nicht länger als 20 – 30 Minuten tragen, sonst können bleibende Schäden entstehen!´´  
  
„Na aus welchem dieser Gründe, willst du dir so was holen? Ist dir, oder unserem lieben Hausmeister so etwas nicht lieber?"Yohji machte eine knappe Kopfbewegung in Richtung:  
  
``Nipple Clips: 1. Variation der Wäscheklammer, die als Teil des Sexspieles an die Brustwarze geklemmt wird. 2. Für alle, die gerne in die Brustwarze gekniffen werden. 3. Manche Leute mögen sie auch am Hodensack.´´  
  
Ken schluckte, Yohji war aber manchmal auch unausstehlich. Aber irgendwo war das keine sooo schlechte Idee...  
  
Auf einmal sah er aber etwas und entschied sich spontan zu kontern. „Sag mal, wie wär's damit für dich?"Und er zeigte auf ein Regal, wo auch ein Zettel hing:  
  
``Analkugeln: Perlenkette, die ins After eingeführt wird und beim Orgasmus herausgezogen wird.´´  
  
Diesmal schluckte Yohji. „Ich glaube wir lassen das jetzt lieber?!" Ken grinste Yohji breit an und war froh auch ihn einmal in Verlegenheit gebracht zu haben.  
  
Der Verkäufer schaute zwar komisch, als sie ihre Waren bezahlen wollten, sagte jedoch nichts – Kundschaft war Kundschaft, obwohl er sich schon fragte, warum fünf Jungs zusammen in einen Sex Shop kamen...  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde standen sie alle wieder draußen mit prall gefüllten Hosen, äh Einkaufstüten.  
  
~*~  
  
„Kommst du gleich noch mit zu mir?"flüsterte Crawford leise Yohji zu, als sie aus dem Bus ausstiegen. Der beantwortete diese Frage mit einem Nicken und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer.  
  
Dort packte er seine neuerbeuteten Stücke aus und schaute sich auch die von Schuldig an. Kondome, Gleitgel, Literatur und Handschellen... Verlegen kratzte er sich am Kopf – er hatte sich ja auch welche gekauft. Um von Omi ganz zu schweigen...  
  
Nun, ach ja, er sollte ja zu Crawford. Aber auf der anderen Seite war da noch der blöde Text, den sie von Fujimiya aufgebrummt bekommen hatten. Aber... „Schuldig, hatte dein Lieblingsuke eigentlich gesagt, über was wir den Text schreiben sollen?" „Nö, ich glaube nicht..."  
  
„Wartet mal – Schuldig? Du und Fujimiya?" „Ja?" „Ihr, du, also ich meine, ihr äh..." „Ja Ken, wir haben miteinander geschlafen, falls du das wissen willst." „Na dann ist gut..."  
  
/Schuldig, könntest du den Text für mich schreiben?/ /*Hm... Was bekomme ich dafür?*/ /Ein ganz nettes Dankeschön!/ /*Und ich darf mir aus deinen Erinnerungen die heutige Nacht holen!*/ /Na gut.../  
  
„Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend."Oder morgen Früh, fügte Yohji in Gedanken hinzu und verschwand in Richtung Crawfords Zimmer, hatte aber einige seiner neuen Errungenschaften bei sich.  
  
~*~*~9~*~*~  
  
„Ah - schön dass du da bist. Setz dich doch bitte schon einmal – ich komme sofort." Crawfords gedämpfte Stimme erklang als Yohji die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Er schaute sich kurz um, und ließ sich dann auf einem Stuhl rittlings nieder. Wie oft war er jetzt schon in den letzten sieben Tagen gewesen? Bestimmt jeden Tag einmal. Und wie oft hatte er hier, in Crawfords Bett, übernachtet? Zwei Mal, wenn Yohji sich richtig erinnerte.  
  
Er fühlte sich in diesem Zimmer - oder besser gesagt Wohnung - wohl. Sie war geräumig, aber nicht unübersichtlich. Als Direktor hatte Crawford natürlich eine größere Wohnung, als die anderen Lehrer – so eine mit Wohn- und Arbeitsraum und einem kleinen Schlafzimmer und natürlich nicht zu vergessen ein Bad mit Dusche.  
  
Und da war Crawford vermutlich gerade. Yohji schaute sich noch einmal um. Das Zimmer war geschmackvoll eingerichtet, dunkle hölzerne Stühle und ein ebensolcher Tisch stand in der Mitte des Raumes, an der Wand hingen Bilder von einem Sonnenuntergang in schwarzen Rahmen.  
  
Er rückte seinen Stuhl zurecht und starrte auf den Tisch. Allerlei Papier fand er dort wie zum Beispiel seine Geschichtsarbeit, die er am Mittwoch bei Fujimiya geschrieben hatte. Crawford kontrollierte sie wohl nach. Vorsichtig schob er die anderen darrüberliegenden Arbeiten zur Seite und sah sich die Punkte an: Sechsundzwanzig von einunddreißig – das sah doch gut aus.  
  
Schnell schob er die Papiere wieder an ihre alte Stelle und entdeckte dabei ein dickes Buch. Er wiegte es in der Hand, das musste doch mindestens sechshundert Seiten haben. Dazu sah es neu aus. Yohji schaute sich die Vorderseite an. „Wild Thing von Paul Joannides - Sextipps for Boys and Girls". [1]  
  
Und so was hatte Crawford?! Stimmt, wo war der nun eigentlich? Als er genau hinhörte, vernahm er das leise Geräusch von fallendem Wasser – er war also unter der Dusche. Und warum bestellte er ihn dann jetzt schon her?  
  
Yohji beschloss sich etwas dieses Buch anzuschauen, ein bisschen Lesen konnte ja keinem schaden... Er schlug es auf und sah eine Seite, die die Überschrift hatte ´Ei, Ei, Ei´. Die Illustration war gut gelungen: Sie zeigte drei verschiedene Arten von Hoden, einer kleiner, der andere etwas praller und bei dem Letzten hing der linke Hoden etwas tiefer als der andere. Die Bildunterschrift besagte deutlich: ´Andere Männer, andere Hoden oder Derselbe Mann – morgens, mittags, abends´  
  
Hahaha! Das musste er sich doch nicht bieten lassen. Also blätterte er weiter... `Männliche Genital-(Erotik)-Massage´ und dazu Bilder, wie man(n) einen Penis und dessen Besitzer verwöhnen konnte. Da waren ja interessante Sachen dabei. Nur warum in Gottes Namen hatte Crawford so ein Buch? Apropos Crawford...  
  
Nein, der kam noch nicht, das Wasser rauschte immer noch. Yohji widmete sich wieder dem Buch und blätterte weiter ´Oralsex: Vulvas und Honigtöpfe´ Ähm, nein, das war jetzt entschieden der falsche Teil.  
  
Ah, das war doch was wirklich Interessantes: Prostatastimulation! `...Schieben Sie den Finger allmählich hinein. Ist Ihr Finger ganz eingeführt, tun Sie so, als wollten Sie `Komm her` sagen. Dabei müsste sich ihr Fingerspitze in direkter Nähe der Prostata befinden. ... fühlt sich an wie ein kleiner, wallnussförmiger Knorpelhügel, bei älteren Männern kann er bis zur Größe eines Baseballs anwachsen...`  
  
Aha?! Nun gut, wenn das so dasteht, wird es wohl auch stimmen. Ob sich das Crawford schon durchgelesen hatte? Für Yohji würde das sicher ein Vorteil sein; er war doch eh schon potenzieller Uke – sollten sie jemals dazu kommen.  
  
Hm... und was gab es in diesem Buch noch so Schönes? Analer Faustfick? Dieses Thema übersprang er dann doch lieber, das musste doch wehtun... Aber mit der richtigen Vorbereitung??!  
  
Dann schon lieber Light Bondage... Auf einmal hörte er Schritte. Yohji legte schnell das Buch auf seinen ursprünglichen Platz, sah auf und lächelte Crawford schief an.  
  
„Sag mal, warum hast du so ein Buch?" „Warum liest du darin?" „Ähm, na ja. Das lag da halt und da dachte ich..." „Nicht denken, Schatz."  
  
Yohji stand auf und ging zu ihm. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Crawford nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften hatte - ein wahrlich seltener Anblick, aber er wusste, dass er das ab jetzt öfters sehen wollte! Die nackte Haut, die noch mit einem nassen Film überzogen war, die darrunterliegenden Muskeln... Ja, er liebte diesen Mann, obwohl er es eigentlich nicht dürfte – nach den Regeln des Mannes, den er liebte. Aber: Er war nicht der Einzige, der sich nicht an Vorschriften hielt...  
  
~*~ Da war zum Beispiel Ken:  
  
„Farf, kannst du mir bitte mal helfen? Ich weiß nicht weiter." Ken kam aufgeregt (und etwas breitbeinig) zu Farfarellos Wohnung gerannt. Der Hausmeister hatte sich gerade einen Tee gekocht und eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihn sein Liebling heute noch einmal besuchen würde, aber wenn er schon einmal da war – umso besser.  
  
„Ich tu' was ich kann. Wo klemmt's denn? Mathe? Physik? Oder Japanisch?" „In meiner Hose!"Krächzte Ken kläglich.  
  
Farfarello guckte ihn recht dämlich an und fing dann an zu lachen. „Was?!" „Na, ich dachte du würdest mir behilflich sein mein Problem zu lösen... Wenn nicht, muss ich das alleine hinkriegen." Damit drehte er sich um, griff zur Klinke und murmelte noch ein enttäuschtes: „Wir sehen uns dann morgen..."  
  
Das ging jetzt doch nicht, oder? Sein Liebling konnte jetzt doch nicht so einfach gehen mit einem ungelösten `Problem`. Er hatte nur gedacht, dass es sich um etwas wie Hausaufgaben oder so in der Art handelte und nicht um Erektions- beziehungsweise Ejakulationsprobleme. „Warte!"Sagte Farfarello und griff nach Kens Hand um ihn am Gehen zu hindern.  
  
Ken lächelte ihn etwas verletzt an. Farfarello drückte seine Lippen auf die seines Gegenübers, strich mit der Zunge darüber und wurde auch eingelassen. Während dieses Kusses wurde Ken sanft, jedoch bestimmt, an die geschlossene Tür gedrückt. Farfarello nestelte in der Zeit an Kens Hose und spürte dessen `Problem` jetzt mehr als deutlich. Und als er zufällig (?) Kens noch verdeckte Erektion berührte, keuchte der auf. „Farf!"  
  
„Ich konnte dich doch nicht so gehen lassen." Sagte er während er sich hinkniete und die Hose ein Stückchen herunter zog. „Wie ist das überhaupt passiert?" „Ich hab an dich gedacht!?" Ken hatte weiche Knie, die schon fast anfingen zu zittern und seine Stimme hatte gebebt, trotzdem hatte er einen ordentlichen Satz, wenn auch mühsam, hervorgepresst – und er hielt sich wacker auf seinen Beinen.  
  
„Da denkst du aber viel zu wenig an mich!" bemerkte Farfarello fast beiläufig. Er fing an Kens Erregung noch weiter zu steigern, indem er dessen steifes Glied massierte. „...Eher zu oft, den-"im letzten Moment hatte sich Ken die Hände auf den Mund gepresst um nicht laut aufzuquietschen als Farfarello seinen Penis mit den Lippen umschlossen hatte und begann daran zu saugen. Spielerisch ließ er die Zunge um Kens Eichel streichen und kraulte dazu leicht die prallen Hoden.  
  
„Farf... warte!" Der Angesprochene guckte verwirrt nach oben in die glasige Augen von Ken. Missfiel er seinem Liebling etwa? Er würde eher einen Rückwerts Doppelsalto machen, als dass er Ken sexuell missfiel! Er fühlte doch schon fast, dass Ken kam und sich nur noch mit Mühe zurückhalten konnte.  
  
„Nicht so... Ich-"Ken stotterte und auf seinen Wangen spielte sich ein Rotschimmer wieder, der sicher nicht nur von der Erregung kam. Farfarello richtete sich auf. Ken beugte sich vor und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, das ihn grinsen ließ.  
  
War das wahr? Hatte sein Liebling das gerade gesagt? (S)ein Traum würde wahr werden. `Ich will dich spüren, hier und jetzt!` das hatte er doch gesagt. Farfarello bemühte sich so schnell wie möglich auf seiner Hose zu befreien; er selbst war auch genug erregt. In der Eile spuckte er sich in die Hand, benetzt somit seine Finger und bereitete ihn eher ungeduldig vor. Noch etwas Speichel verteilte er auf seinem Penis und stützte sich dann an der Wand ab.  
  
Ken schlang seine Beine um Farfarellos Hüfte, seine Arme um dessen Hals. Er war heiß - ihm war heiß und fast dachte er, er bestünde nur noch aus Hitze. Hitze und Lust. Selbst die kühle Tür, an die er gedrückt wurde, störte ihn nicht. Und dann war da noch Farfarellos warmer Körper, dem er sich weiter entgegendrücken wollte.  
  
Nur ein kurzes unangenehmes, fremdes Gefühl verspürte er, bevor er dieses wunderbare Gefühl für immer behalten wollte. Und trotzdem sehnte er sich bald nach Erlösung. Diese hatten beide auch bald gefunden als sie sich ergossen.  
  
Benommen sackten sie auf den Boden, Ken kuschelte sich an seinen Freund und dieser umarmte ihn zärtlich. „Das nächste Mal suchen wir uns dafür einen anderen Platz! Du weißt nicht, wie sehr das in die Arme und Beine geht."[2] Ken grinste: „Oder ich nehme dich – ich bin sicher, dass ich mehr Arm- und Beinmuskeln habe."  
  
Das nächste Mal... eigentlich durften sie das nicht. Aber wer kümmerte sich schon darum? Sicher die zwei Chibis auch nicht!  
  
~*~  
  
Omi saß auf Nagi in dessen Bett. Sie knutschten wie zwei frisch verliebte Teenager. Um ehrlich zu sein waren: sie das ja auch.  
  
Ursprünglich wollten sie heute Abend die neu erworbenen Sachen ausprobieren, doch ihren Zimmerkameraden hatten sie (absichtlich?) vergessen. Und der hatte sich zuerst angeekelt abgewendet als Omi zu Nagi gegangen war, doch hatte es Nagi dank seiner Telekinese geschafft, dass Harry weder zu Lehrern noch zu irgendjemandem ging um das zu melden sondern in seinem Bett blieb. Gezwungener Maßen musste er sich das Geschehen ansehen, konnte jedoch nicht leugnen, dass es ihm gefiel. Mittlerweile sabberte er fast und wünschte sich, wenn diese ihm unerklärbaren Kräfte ihn nicht fest halten würden, hinzugehen und mitzumachen.  
  
Omi kicherte nur in sich rein und begann ein noch heißeres Spiel, wollte er doch mal sehen wie lange Harry durchhalten würde. So wirklich aber war es ihm egal, nur das Hier und Jetzt zählte – und dass er geil war.  
  
Sie befummelten und knutschten sich als gäbe es kein Morgen. Nur über eins waren sie sich noch nicht ganz klar: Ob sie nun noch die neunen Sachen ausprobieren und es damit zu Ende bringen wollten oder ob sie kurz nacheinander, im Bad verschwinden würden. Wobei letzteres mit Sicherheit nicht halb so schön wäre...  
  
Noch einmal regte sich Omis Gewissen: „Nagi, wir dürften das-" „Shhh. Genieß einfach. Außerdem – Schuldig hat doch zum Beispiel auch eine Liebschaft." Damit waren die restlichen Bedenken zerstreut und nun waren sie sich sicher... sie würden einfach mal so mit den Handschellen experimentieren, egal was da kommen würde!  
  
~*~  
  
Doch Schuldig war heute der Einzige, der nicht bei seinem Partner war. Stattdessen schreib er eifrig an einem Text. Der Text war die Hausaufgabe, für ihn eigentlich völlig überflüssig, aber für Yohji... Er nahm ein neues Blatt Papier und begann zu schreiben während er dämlich grinste und seine Gedanken ganz bei Yohji waren.  
  
~*~  
  
Yohji fuhr Crawfords Muskeln nach bis er am Handtuch angekommen war. Fragend, wie um Erlaubnis bittend, schaute er Crawford ins Gesicht. Aber in diesem Gesicht zeigte sich keine Regung.  
  
Als sich Crawford wieder aus der Starre löste, guckten ihn zwei grüne Augen mahnend an. „Ab ins Bett!"sagte Crawford kalt. „Sag mal, geht's noch? Du rufst mich zu dir, erscheinst dann in so einem Aufzug und wenn ich versuche mich an dich ranzumachen, schaltest du dich ab und schickst mich auf mein Zimmer?! Das kann doch nicht-"  
  
Crawford unterbrach Yohjis Redeschwall geschickt indem er ihn küsste. Ohne den Kuss zu lösen schob er ihn langsam in ein anderes Zimmer, immer in Richtung seines Bettes. „Ich meinte mein Bett, nicht deins." Yohji nickte, tat aber trotzdem beleidigt.  
  
Mit einem, so musste Crawford zugeben, hatte Yohji Recht: Seine Visionen waren jetzt fehl am Platz, hier ging es nicht um Leben oder Tot, Sein oder nicht Sein. Er brauchte sich nur auf seine ´menschlichen´ Fähigkeiten zu konzentrieren. Obwohl die Vision gerade sehr interessant gewesen war...  
  
Noch ein leichter Schubs und Yohji landete rückwärts auf dem Bett. Crawford setzte sich auf seine Hüfte, was aber dem Handtuch nicht so sehr gefallen zu schien, denn dieses verrutschte und öffnete sich durch diese Aktion etwas.  
  
Frei nach dem Motto `Du-hast-noch-was-an-also-weg-damit` begann er Yohji auszuziehen, vorerst nur das Shirt, wobei sie aber den leidenschaftlichen Kuss, den sie vor wenigen Augenblicken begonnen hatten, unterbrechen mussten.  
  
Warme Hände strichen über seinen Hals, eine feuchte Zunge liebkoste die Schlüsselbeine um dann eine der Brunstwarzen zu lecken. Die Hände gleiteten über Yohjis Seiten, worauf er zusammenzuckte. Er war nun einmal von Natur aus kitzelig. Schließlich tauchte die Zunge in den Bauchnabel ein, während die Hände schon damit beschäftigt waren sich tieferen Regionen zu widmen und den Bereich der Hose zu erkundschaften, warum auch Crawford zwischen Yohjis Beine gerutscht war – um besseren Zugang zu haben.  
  
„Was hast du da in der Hose?"fragte Crawford leise und blickte zu Yohji auf. Der grinste einfach nur. Die verdrehten Augen Crawfords wiesen ihn aber darauf hin, dass er wohl sicher nicht DAS gemeint hatte, was er dachte. So sagte er wahrheitsgemäß: „Nur ein bisschen Gleitgel und `n paar Kondome."  
  
„Da ist aber noch was Hartes."Hakte Crawford weiter nach. Wieder grinste Yohji. „Warum auch nicht? Du siehst scharf aus, du machst mich an, mir gefällt die Situation und warum sollte ich dann nicht geil sein?" Bei diesen Worten hatte er sich etwas aufgerichtet, stützte sich mit den Unterarmen ab, um Crawford besser sehen zu können.  
  
„Ich meinte nicht dein Lieblingskörperteil. Was ist das..." Er tastete besagte Stelle an Yohjis Hintern ab, kam aber nicht zu einer überzeugenden Antwort. Nur wurde ihm bewusst, dass er gerade einen Fehler begannen hatte, als ihm gewahr wurde, in welcher Position er sich befand.  
  
Yohji hatte seine Hüfte angehoben, damit Crawford besseren Zugriff hatte. Und dann nutzte er seine Judokenntnisse: Er schob sein Becken nach rechts, machte sein linkes Bein lang und drückte Crawford mit dem aufgestellten (rechten) Bein so, dass er unten lag und Yohji auf ihm. In der selben Bewegung hatte er aus seiner Hosentasche das Teil geholt, wonach Crawford gefragt hatte.  
  
Nun hatte er sich über Crawford gebeugt, der noch zu perplex war um sich zu wehren. Mit einem leisen `Klick` rastete die erste Seite der Handschelle ein. Jetzt stand Yohji vor einem unlösbar scheinendem Problem „Tut mir Leid, Süßer. Aber Gitterstäbe habe ich keine an meinem Bett. Das ist nur leider immer in Geschichten der Fall, dass-"  
  
„Wenn nicht so, dann eben anders." Und somit rastete auch das zweite Metallteil um Crawfords Handgelenk ein. Damit war er zwar nicht so ´wehrlos´ aber immerhin in seinen Bewegungen eingeschränkt.  
  
„Hey, was soll das werden?" Nach einem Kuss und einer längere Pause, in der Yohji sich den Weg bis hinunter zu Crawfords Bauchnabel küsste, sagte er: „Wonach sieht's denn aus?"  
  
Der folgende Blick durch die geschwungenen Wimpern wirkte in Crawfords Augen halb unschuldig aber auch halb verführerisch. Seine Überlegenheit war mit einem Mal auf den Nullpunkt gesunken. So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt, und auch nicht gesehen. Na ja, zumindest die Rollenverteilung nicht. Vielleicht waren seine Visionen doch nicht ganz so unnütz?!  
  
Als Yohji sein Glied berührte, hätte er fast die Situation vergessen, in der er sich jetzt befand. Er wusste, wenn er sich jetzt gehen lassen würde, würde er sich dem Jungen schließlich ganz hingeben. Und das hatte er nicht geplant!  
  
„Das willst du doch gar nicht."Sagte er. „Gib doch zu, dass du nicht `seme` sein willst, dich lieber durchvögeln lassen willst!" Yohji stutzte, hörte auf den Amerikaner weiter verwöhnen zu wollen. „Na ja, ich würde es nicht so derb ausdrücken. Ich würde eher sagen `mit dir den Perfekten Moment erleben`!" Kleinlaut fügte er hinzu: „Ich war noch nie unten..."  
  
„Mach mich los und ich zeige dir, dass auch das schön sein kann." Yohji runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte das denn jetzt heißen? Gut, sein Satz hatte sich auch nicht so ganz astrein angehört, aber das, was jetzt Crawford gesagt hatte... Klang ja fast so, als wäre er schon einmal unten gewesen. So wirklich wollte Yohji das aber nicht glauben.  
  
Fast schien es Crawford als ob Yohji wirklich ernsthaft überlegen zu schien, ob er ihn losmachte. Als sich aber ein eher teuflisches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht stahl, war sich Crawford nicht mehr so sicher, ob er heute noch seine Arme frei bekommen würde.  
  
„Hol dir den Schlüssel und dann kannst du meinetwegen machen, was du willst."Dann ließ Yohji den kleinen Schlüssel elegant in seine Jeans gleiten. Oder beziehungsweise in seinen darrunterliegenden String. Warum er Jeans anhatte? Nun er konnte nicht den ganzen Tag in der Schule mit einer eng anliegenden (schwarzen?) Lederhose rumrennen, auch wenn er das gerne machen würde.  
  
Scheiße. Crawford schluckte. Das sah verführerisch aus. Yohji, wie er da fast ,aber nur fast, unschuldig dasaß. Seine Beine waren gespreizt und leicht angewinkelt, nur verdeckt durch die enge Hose. Wenn diese blöde Hose nicht gewesen wäre, hätte er jetzt freie Aussicht auf Yohjis Erektion. Allerdings müsste/dürfte er dann auch nicht den Schlüssel holen... Der Oberkörper, von der Sonne gebräunt, frei. Wieder stützte er sich auf den Unterarmen ab. Und einige der blonden Strähnen umrahmten das hübsche Gesicht.  
  
Er selbst dagegen... hatte nicht einmal mehr das Handtuch um. Verdammt, er hatte es doch extra straff gebunden. Auf gut Deutsch gesagt: Er saß mit einer unübersehbaren Erektion da und seine Hände waren gottverdammt noch mal gefesselt.  
  
So rappelte er sich auf und versuchte mit seinen Händen die Hose zu öffnen. Doch bevor er das tat besann er sich noch einmal. Hey, das hier sollte guter Sex werden. Da brauchte er das nicht mit den Händen zu machen. Ihn soweit bringen, dass er bettelte, darum bat endlich genommen zu werden. Er würde von ganz alleine ´kommen´, im doppelten Sinne des Wortes...  
  
So begann er sich an dem Knopf zu schaffen zu machen, nachdem er vorher noch Yohjis Zunge und seinem Bauchnabel einen kurzen Besuch abgestattet hatte. Mit den Zähnen versuchte er dann den kleinen Knopf aus Metall so zurecht zu schieben, dass er durch das Loch passte. Doch wie sehr er sich auch anstrengte, egal in welche Richtung er versuchte den blöden Knopf zu schrieben, es gelang ihm nicht ihn zu lösen. Zwar hatte er es geschafft Yohji einige Seufzer und sonstige Geräusche zu entlocken, aber der Knopf ließ sich einfach nicht mit dem Mund aufmachen. [3]  
  
Bevor noch Yohji merkte, dass das nicht so funktionierte wie geplant, nahm Crawford jetzt doch seine Hände zur Hilfe; schließlich konnte er sie noch bewegen. So war das ja kein Problem. Aber hätte er gewusst, dass es mit den Zähnen nicht so ging, hätte er gleich die Hände genommen - oder aber mehr geübt! Allerdings hätte er dann einige dieser schönen Töne aus Yohjis Mund nie gehört.  
  
Im Vergleich zu dem Knopf war der Reißverschluss nun ein Kinderspiel. Er öffnete ihn ohne Probleme, nur um sich dann dem String zu widmen. Strings waren so ´ne Sache für sich – zwar praktisch unter engen Hosen, aber kniffen sie trotzdem wenn man es nicht gewohnt war. Und wenn die dann noch verrutschten... Guten Tag auch!  
  
Den kleinen Schlüssel hatte Crawford endlich gefunden und jetzt bemühte er sich die Handschellen abzubekommen, ohne extra Yohji um Hilfe zu bitten. Zwar musste er sich dafür etwas verrenken, dennoch schaffte er es relativ schnell sich zu befreien.  
  
Dann begann er Yohji zu streicheln, wie er es vorhin schon getan hatte, amte aber auch Yohjis Berührungen nach. Mit dem Effekt, dass Yohji es genoss und ihm ein Stöhnen entwich. Seine Hände drückten Crawfords Kopf immer weiter hinunter, dahin, wo Yohji die Zuneigung vermutlich am meisten brauchte. Allerdings gefiel das dem Amerikaner weniger. „Hm, wenn du so auf Fesselspielchen stehst... Wie denkst du darüber?"  
  
Yohji antwortete aber nicht, einerseits weil er gerade in einer anderen Sphäre schwebte und zum anderen weil Crawford die Worte so genuschelt hatte, dass er sie kaum verstehen konnte.  
  
Also nahm Crawford sich die Handschellen, aus denen er sich gerade befreit hatte und machte sie diesmal bei Yohji fest. Was du mir, so ich dir! Als er das kalte Metall spürte, kam Yohji tatsächlich von seiner siebten Wolke wieder runter und stellte die gleiche Frage, die vorhin auch Crawford gestellt hatte.  
  
„Nun,"war die Antwort: „Ich dachte, da du so auf Bondage stehst, würde es dir sicher gefallen so wehrlos unter mir zu liegen." „Aber..." „Nix aber." Gespielt beleidigt zog Yohji eine Schnute und gab ein gleichgültiges `Ach leck mich doch!` von sich.  
  
Auf so etwas hatte Crawford gewartet. Nichts würde er lieber tun. Nun gut, vielleicht doch... Aber alles zu seiner Zeit. Denn erst einmal hieß es Yohji gefügig zumachen, wenn er das nicht schon längst war. Zweites Ziel war dann ihm ein unvergleichliches Erlebnis zu bescheren. Hey, wozu hatte er denn sonst das Buch gelesen?  
  
Oh, Gott. Konnte das denn wirklich noch besser werden? Crawford verwöhnte ihn hier von Kopf bis Fuß, er begann sich unter den Berührungen zu winden, wollte endlich mehr. Wollte den geliebten Körper über sich berühren, umarmen. Aber er konnte nicht, die Fesseln hielten ihn davon ab.  
  
Nun lag Yohji da, hatte zwar noch etwas Bammel, da es schließlich das erste mal `unten` war. Ja, er hatte schon Sex gehabt und ebenfalls ja, auch mit Männern; nichts stand in der Hausordnung davon keinen Betthasel, Betthupferl oder eine Affäre zu haben, nur Beziehungen nicht – selber Schuld. Aber das hier... war der Wahnsinn.  
  
Er wurde von dem Mann verführt, in andere Welten entführt, den er liebte, der ihn liebte. „Crawford, bitte... mach, ich kann bald nicht mehr." Der aber ließ sich nicht so wirklich aus der Ruhe bringen, bereitete Yohji langsam und genüsslich vor. Ja, manchmal war er ein kleiner Sadist, aber allein das Verlangen in Yohjis Augen zu sehen, war ihm das wert. Zum Glück hatte Yohji Gleitgel und auch zwei Gummis in der Hose, die seit längerem auf dem Boden lag. Nicht so, dass Crawford keine hatte, nur hätte er aufstehen müssen um sie zu holen.  
  
Stück für Stück schob er den eingegelten Finger in die Rosette. Prüfend schaute Crawford in Yohjis angespanntes Gesicht. „Soll ich aufhören?" „Nein, das ist nur etwas... ungewohnt."  
  
Hm, na gut. So schmierte Crawford auch den zweiten Finger ein, führte ihn ein, wartete ein bissen und tastete dann. Hier irgendwo musste es doch sein... `Am Boden des Rektums, fast eine Fingerlänge tief in seinem Po`. Crawfords Gesicht hellte sich auf, als er getroffen hatte, was er gesucht hatte und Yohji fast die Luft wegblieb.  
  
„Mach das noch mal..."bat Yohji. Wieder suchte er den Punkt, den er diesmal eindeutig schneller gefunden hatte. „Ahhh... Oh mein Gott!" „`Brad` reicht." Crawford grinst und Yohji gleich mit als er sich von dem ´elektrischen´ Schlag erholt hatte. „Trottel!" Zur Strafe streifte gemeinter Trottel noch einmal die Drüse.  
  
„Brad, komm schon. Sonst haben wir beide gleich ein Problem." Der war sich allerdings noch nicht so ganz sicher, ob diese Vorbereitung genug wäre. Aber er war jetzt nicht in dieser Lage, es konnte nur sein Schatz entscheiden wann er bereit war.  
  
Letztendlich spürte Yohji wie seine Muskelstränge auseinander gezogen wurden und wie er gefüllt wurde. Er merkte, wie er sich ungewollte angespannt hatte und versuchte sich so gut es möglich war zu entspannen. Ein angenehmes Schaudern durchlief ihn als Crawford innehielt sich zu bewegen. Doch er wollte mehr. Er drückte sich ihm entgegen, was er dann sehr wohl als Zeichen nahm, dass es Yohji gut ging und fing an sich zu bewegen. Langsam, um Yohji nicht übermäßig wehzutun, zog er sich etwas aus dem Körper heraus und drängte sich wieder in ihn.  
  
Langsam meißelte er den Rhythmus, der ihn trieb. Vor und zurück stieß. Füllte diesen wunderbaren Körper aus und drohte ihn fast zu verlassen. Die Stöße waren langsam, voller Gefühl und Zärtlichkeit, wurden schneller, unter anderem ob dem Verlangen des Empfangendem.  
  
Zuletzt ergoss er sich tief in ihm drin, vergoss seinen Samen allerdings nicht in ihm, sondern in das unscheinbare Tütchen. Doch es hatte gereicht um auch ihn kommen zulassen, vor allem weil bei dem letzten Stoß seine Prostata berührt wurde.  
  
Schnell entfernte Crawford den Gummi, verknotete ihn und warf ihn in die Ecke des Zimmers, wo er annahm, dass dort der Mülleimer stehen würde. Dann nahm er das Handtuch, das auch während ihres Liebesspieles zu Boden gefallen war und säuberte sie damit von Yohjis Sperma. Zuletzt kramte er nach dem kleinen Schlüssel und befreite Yohji von den Handschellen während er ihm noch einen kleinen Kuss raubte.  
  
Crawford breitete die Decke über ihnen aus und Yohji kuschelte sich erschöpft in seine Arme. „Das können wir gerne wieder holen."Nuschelte er unter der Decke hervor. „Das heißt, es hat dir gefallen?" Yohji nickt fast schüchtern. „Gerne wieder."  
  
~*~ Schuldig machte einen Punkt hinter den letzten Satz, streckte sich ausgiebig und betrachtete sein Werk. Hm, vier Seiten und eine halbe. Nicht schlecht. Was er jedoch an Kaugummi verbraucht hatte...  
  
Schnell und leise bereitete er sich noch die Erlösung, die er wirklich gebraucht hatte und schlief dann mit den Gedanken bei seinem eigentlichen Partner und mit einem seligen Lächeln ein.  
  
~*~  
  
„Stopp! Bleiben sie bitte noch sitzen! Ich möchte ihnen noch etwas austeilen."  
  
Allgemeines Gemurre machte sich in der Zwölf breit. Es war Mittwoch, kurz vor der großen Pause und sie wollten verdammt noch einmal raus. „Es sind die Arbeiten, die ich sie habe schreiben lassen. Die meisten waren gut."  
  
Fujimiya teilte die Arbeiten aus und blieb dann vor Yohji stehen. „Jedoch gibt es auch jemandem, dem ich in einem Aufsatz ohne Umschweift darunter geschrieben hätte `Aufgabe verfehlt´. Seinen Sie froh, dass ich kein Thema vorgegeben habe." Damit gab er Yohji seine Zettel und fügte leise noch hinzu: „Sehr gut geschrieben, gut Wortwahl, aber das nächste Mal bitte ein anderes Thema."  
  
Verstört guckte Yohji sich ´seine´ Arbeit an. Stimmt, er hatte noch nicht einmal durchgelesen, was Schuldig da geschrieben hatte. Als er jedoch den ersten Satz gelesen hatte wurde er rot und wünschte sich ein riesengroßes Loch würde sich auftun und ihn verschlingen.  
  
`Ich fuhr über Crawfords Muskeln bis ich an seinem Handtuch angekommen war. Fragend, wie um Erlaubnis bittend schaue ich ihm ins Gesicht...´  
  
„Schuldig!! Du miese Sau!" /*Tut mir Leid, Süßer... Du hast mir nicht gesagt, über was ich schreiben soll. Aber ich muss echt sagen euer Spiel hat mir gefallen!*/ Schuldig lachte lautstark, Yohji wäre am liebstem im Erdboden versunken und Fujimiya grinste auch in sich hinein.  
  
Das konnte doch alles gar nicht wahr sein, oder doch? Aber wie auch immer – das Leben musste weiter gehen! Und wenn er ehrlich war: es war ihm so was von egal; Hauptsache er konnte so etwas mal wieder mit Brad machen.  
  
~*~ [1] Das Buch kann ich echt nur empfehlen, egal welches Alter (vielleicht nicht unbedingt über 50^^), es ist sein Geld wert! Und das, was ich hier geschrieben hab, ist nur ein kleiner Einblick. [2] Wenn ich jetzt sage `Das hat ein 21-jähriger mal zu mir gesagt` klingt das vielleicht irgendwie, nun ja, komisch – aber es stimmt. Nur dass er dabei von seiner Freundin erzählt hat (Die nicht ich bin!) und wie es denn sei 15 min so dazu stehen und seine Partnerin zu halten... ^.^ Es war ein SEHR informatives Gespräch! *g* [3] Zu meiner und Crawfords Entschuldigung: Ich halte ihn nicht für unfähig oder untalentiert, aber habt ihr schon einmal versucht einen Knopf (unter Spannung) aufzukriegen? Das ist nur schwer bis gar nicht möglich. Ehrlich. Sollte es jemand allerdings schon einmal geschafft haben, kann der sich ja bitte mal per Kommi melden und vielleicht einen Tipp geben?!  
  
~*~*~Epilog~*~*~ ~*~*~Oder auch Teil 10 genannt~*~*~  
  
Laut dröhnte die Musik aus den großen Boxen. Die Luft in der großen Halle war warm und verbraucht. Es war dunkel, nur einzeln erhellten Scheinwerfer die geschmückte Sporthalle. Doch das machte den tanzenden Jugendlichen und auch Lehrern (!) wenig aus, es heizte die Atmosphäre noch mehr an.  
  
Die Abschlussparty. Endlich. Sie hatten es geschafft. Das Wunder war vollbracht und sie hatten bestanden – so hofften sie. Fünf Wochen waren vergangen, seit die Abschlussklasse 12 II den neuen Lehrer bekommen hatte, vier Wochen seit Yohji das Missgeschick mit dem deutschen Text erlitten hatte und zwei Wochen, seit sie geprüft wurden waren.  
  
Und heute nun würde es sich entscheiden, ob sie bestanden hatten und ihnen damit der Weg zu jedem Studium oder jeder Universität offen war, oder ob sie gründlich versagt hatten. Nach Aussage von Crawford zumindest. Aber bis sie die Ergebnisse hörten, konnten sie noch hoffen, träumen oder auch nur tanzen.  
  
Jeder der Ältesten konnte zu der Party noch einen der Jüngeren mitbringen; dass das wenige machten war eine andere Seite. Yohji und Schuldig hatten aber ihre Chibis mitgenommen und vergnügten sich nun mit ihnen oder aber ihren eigentlich Partnern. Nicht das jemand dachte sie seinen Kinderschänder... Auf jeden Fall schienen Nagi und Omi ebenso viel Spaß wie die Großen zu haben.  
  
Wie lange war Yohji nun schon nicht mehr tanzen gewesen, musste er sich doch auf die Prüfungen vorbereiten? Jedoch beherrschte er jede Bewegung noch und als Crawford zu ihm gekommen war, hatte sein Körper eine Geschmeidigkeit wie schon lange nicht mehr angenommen. Unbewusst (?) machte er aufreizende Bewegungen, kreiste mit der Hüfte, ging tief in die Knie und was man sonst noch so alles Schönes beim Tanzen machen konnte, um jemanden auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, wenn dieser Jemand nicht schon aufmerksam war und es sich verkneifen musste über ihn herzufallen.  
  
Nach etwa anderthalb Stunden tanzen - auf Spiele hatten sie verzichtet, weil sie schließlich schon groß waren - zogen sich die Lehrer zurück - es musste so dreiundzwanzig Uhr sein. Nach und nach wurden einige Stuhle herbeigetragen, auf denen es sich die Zwölftklassler mehr oder weniger gemütlich machten. Die Kleineren dürften zwar dableiben, mussten sich allerdings ganz hinter verziehen, damit sie ja nicht stören konnten.  
  
Schuldig, Ken und Yohji platzierten sich nebeneinander. Zwar war es an den normalen Schulen nicht üblich, dass man mit seiner legeren Kleidung die Ergebnisse empfing, aber das war hier auch keine normale Schule. Oder? Man könnte auch sagen, dass es einem ganz bestimmten Schüler zu verdanken war, der seinen Direktor und Lehrer zugleich so lange ´bearbeitet´ hatte, dass der ihm alles versprochen hatte, nur damit er endlich nicht mehr dieser süßen Qual ausgesetzt war... Glück muss Man(n) haben.  
  
Ken hatte sich mit seiner Kleiderwahl etwas zurückgehalten, denn er wusste, dass sein Geliebter nicht anwesend sein würde. Im Gegensatz dazu hatten sich Yohji und Schuldig `passend´ angezogen. Was hieß, dass beide (dunkle) Lederhosen und dazu enge Tops trugen. Zwar hatte Yohji ein eindeutiges besseres Farbgefühl, aber auch Schuldig sah nicht unbedingt schlecht aus, was übrigens nicht nur die Chibis oder Fujimiya bemerkt hatte.  
  
Worüber sich Schuldig gewundert hatte, war, dass ´sein´ Ran erstaunlich gut tanzen konnte. Eigentlich hatte er das dem kühlen Lehrer gar nicht zugetraut; obwohl so wie der im Bett abging – dürfte ihn nichts mehr wundern.  
  
Das Licht wurde langsam heller und auf der Bühne erschien der Direktor, der sich noch einmal umgezogen hatte, wie Yohji bemerkte, weil er von Tanzen vorhin sicher durchgeschwitzt war. Die Musik war längst leiser geworden und nun war sie völlig verklungen.  
  
Nach einem kurzen Mikrofontest begann er zu sprechen: „Nun, wieder ist ein Schuljahr um, es gab gute sowie schlechte Ereignisse und nun ist es endlich so weit – Sie werden bald wissen, ob Ihnen in Zukunft die Türen zu Universitäten offen stehen oder ob sie versagt haben. Doch zuerst möchte ich noch einiges Anderes erledigen. Ich weiß, Sie sitzen wie auf Kohlen, aber etwas gedulden werden Sie sich noch müssen."  
  
Möh, das war so was von Ungerecht!  
  
„Im neuen Schuljahr werden wir eine neue Köchin begrüßen! Kana-san."  
  
Das war doch Uninteressant! Aber wenn das Essen besser schmecken würde, warum nicht? /*Ich gebe dir voll und ganz Recht. Nur schade, dass wir das nicht mehr erleben. */ /Kannst ja gerne wiederholen./  
  
„Des Weiteren wird an unserer Schule bald ein neuer Lehrer unterrichten."  
  
/*Schon wieder einer dieser Bekloppten, die freiwillig so was studieren. */  
  
„Das wird Fujimiya-san sein!" Er trat nun auch auf die Bühne und verbeugte sich.  
  
/Aha, schon wieder einer dieser Bekloppten?!/ /*Klappe, Yohji. Ich werde doch freiwillig wiederholen...*/  
  
„Allerdings wird er erst hier unterrichten, nachdem er ein Jahr in Deutschland Unterricht gegeben hat."  
  
Die Welt war so was von gemein. /Also wiederholen?!/ /*Schnauze, Ken! Müsst ihr euch denn alle gegen mich verschwören?*/ Von den beiden kam nur ein Grinsen.  
  
„Weiterhin wird es eine Regeländerung geben, auf die ich am Ende noch einmal zu sprechen kommen werde."  
  
/*Auf die bin ich mal gespannt. Nur hoffentlich nicht `Weder Beziehung noch Affären - wo bleibt denn dann unser Sexualleben? ; Arbeiten werden ohne Hilfsmittel geschrieben; Schule auch am Samstag und so weiter.`*/ /Ich dachte dir wäre jetzt alles egal, weil du eh mit Fujimiya-sensei nach Deutschland gehst?!/ /* Ach echt? Hm, das wäre ne Idee.*/  
  
„Doch nun zu den Abschlussarbeiten. Ich werde Sie jetzt nacheinander aufrufen, Ihnen den Durchschnitt sagen und Ihnen das Zertifikat geben. Ich bitte Sie sich dann wieder auf Ihren Platz zu begeben, damit der Nächste vorkommen kann."  
  
Sie saßen da und schauten den anderen nach, wie sie hoch auf die Bühne gingen, freudestrahlend oder zu Tode betrübt wieder herunterkamen. Dazu kam noch dieses komische Gefühl im Bauch, das man entweder hatte, wenn man erregt war oder eben in solchen Situationen.  
  
Wenn es Ken sich so recht überlegte, waren fast alle aus ihrer Klasse schon vorne gewesen, die aus den anderen Klassen auch schon. Warum verdammt dann also sie nicht? Laut Murphys Gesetz war es ja immer so, dass man dachte selbst als Letzter dran zu kommen; aber laut Crawfords Gesetz ging es entweder nach dem Klassenbuch oder aber wie gut oder schlecht die Ergebnisse waren. Also mit welcher Gesetzmäßigkeit hatten sie es denn nun hier zu tun? Etwa Chaos?  
  
/*Zerbrich dir nicht deine kleine Erbse, geh lieber nach vorn, du wurdest gerade aufgerufen!*/ Erschrocken sprang Ken auf und ging nun mit einem noch mulmigerem Gefühl nach vorn. Schließlich war der lange Weg geschafft und er stand oben – bei Crawford.  
  
„Zwei Komma Sechs. Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Das übliche Händeschütteln, dann wurde er mit Applaus zurück geschickt. Und nur ganz am Rand nahm er die Person ganz hinten im Raum wahr; Farfarello! Er war also doch gekommen. Erleichtert atmete er durch und erst jetzt sickerten die Worte Crawfords in sein Bewusstsein – Er hatte bestanden!!!  
  
„Und nun zuletzt bitte Schuldig-san und Yo... Kudou-san." Tatsächlich wäre ihn jetzt fast der Fehler unterlaufen den Schüler mit dem Vornamen anzusprechen. Das wäre peinlich geworden. „Das sind die Schüler,"sagte er als die beiden auf der Bühne standen: „die die besten Werte erreicht haben. Kudou-san Eins Komma Drei Fünf und Schuldig-san Eins Komma Zwei. Ebenfalls herzlichen Glückwunsch." Am liebsten hätte Crawford jetzt Yohji umarmt, aber das wäre sehr unpraktisch und auch sehr verfänglich gewesen. Aber weil er gerade bei Verboten war...  
  
/Schuldig?!/ Fast auf einmal hörte er die vier Stimmen, nein fünf. Das war ja nicht zum aushalten, alle stürmten auf einmal auf ihn ein und wollten wissen wie er das denn geschafft hätte, weil er sich schließlich nur `Schmuddelheftchen´ angeschaut hatte und einen auf dumm gemacht hatte. Tja, ganz so dumm war er nicht!  
  
Und um das Geheimnis zu lösen sandte er in jeden der Köpfe ein kleines Bild wie er dalag, ein Schulbuch in der Hand und es verdeckt mit einem dieser Heftchen hatte. Daher vielleicht auch die Erklärung warum er nie dabei einen hoch bekommen hatte?!  
  
„Ich bitte kurz noch um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Die Regeln habe ich nun in Absprache mit einigen Personen geändert. Und zwar handelt es sich dabei um die erste Regel."  
  
„Ich wusste es, das dicke Ende kommt bestimmt." Maulte Nagi zu Omi. Die anderen würde es einen Dreck angehen ob die Regeln verschärft wurden oder nicht. „Wart's doch erst mal ab."  
  
„Die Regel heiß ab heute nicht mehr ``Keine Beziehungen, weder unter den Schülern noch zwischen Schüler/Lehren, noch unter Lehrern sind erlaubt!``, sondern ``Beziehungen, wenn sie nicht die Lernleistung zum schlechten beeinflussen, sind erlaubt!´´. Das war's. Ich wünsche Ihnen jetzt noch viel Spaß!"  
  
Doch die letzten Worte gingen unter in dem Geschrei der Schüler. Beziehungen erlaubt? Das musste gefeiert werden.  
  
Die zwei Chibis rannten auf Ken, Schuldig und Yohji zu knuddelten vor allem Yohji extra lange und ließen sich dann gleich mal als das neue Traumpaar feiern. Ken nahm Omi auf die Schulter, Schuldig Nagi und die beiden, die oben saßen fielen sich überglücklich in die Arme und knutschten was das Zeug (und Ken und Schuldig) (aus)hielt(en).  
  
Lächelnd schaute Yohji dem Treiben zum, bis sich ein Arm um seine Schulter legte. „Zufrieden?" Yohji nickte. Ja, er war zufrieden; mehr als das: er war glücklich. Der ganze Stress fiel von ihm ab und er ließ sich in die Arme von seinem Geliebten ziehen.  
  
~*~  
  
Zu fortgeschrittener Stunde, die Zeugnisse waren sicher verstaut wurden, tanzten die Schüler immer noch. Morgen hatte sie keine Schule. Schuldig und Yohji legten einen Tanz hin, bei dem sie sich gegenseitig überbieten wollten und dem schauten auch die Anderen zu.  
  
Von akrobatischen Verrenkungen bis hin zu mehr als eindeutig zweideutigen Bewegung reichte die Palette weit. Fujimiya und Crawford standen nebeneinander in der ersten Reihe und schon fast sprungbereit sollte einer ihrer `Schützling´ vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrechen. Womit aber beide nicht gerechnet hatten, war, dass sie mehr Ausdauer hatten, als sie angenommen hatten.  
  
Nachdem Yohji Schuldig angesprungen war und mit ihm (nach vorheriger Absprache) einen heißen Kuss zur Show stellte endete ihr Tanzduell und beide begaben sich erschöpft zu Ken, der mit den Kleien bei den zwei Lehrern stand.  
  
Nach und Nach löste sich die Traube von verblüfften Schülern auf und Schuldig und Yohji wurden gewaltig von ihren Partnern angemotzt, was das denn sollte und überhaupt und sowieso.  
  
Vielleicht war es mittlerweile drei, vier Uhr. Wen störte das schon? Schuldig sicher nicht, denn er tanzte zu einem eher ruhigen Lied Arm in Arm mit seinem Ran. /Kommst du mit nach Deutschland?/ /*Was? Du willst mich echt bei dir haben? Ich dachte du meintest das im Scherz, als du so was angedeutet hattest.*/ /Nein, es war mein voller ernst. Willst du mitkommen?/ /*...*/ /Nur für ein drei viertel Jahr. Du könntest deine Mutter vorher ausfindig machen, sie besuchen, bei ihr wohnen, wenn du willst. Ich unterrichte dort und... wir könnten zusammen sein.../ /*Meine Mutter... ich weiß wo sie ist. Sie hat einen Mann und ein Kind. Sie ist glücklich. Ich hab letzte Woche recherchiert.*/ /Das heißt du bleibst hier?/ Schuldig schüttelte seinen Kopf. /*Nein, ich komme deinetwegen mit. Du weißt doch...*/ „...ich liebe dich." Fujimiya lächelte und schmiegte sich noch enger an Schuldig.  
  
*  
  
„Was willst du jetzt machen?" Crawford saß neben Yohji auf einem der Stühle, die rund um die Tanzfläche aufgebaut waren. „Hm, ich weiß noch nicht. Vielleicht ein Buch schreiben." „Du? Schriftsteller? Dazu hast du dich hier abgequält?" „Nein, nur so als finanzielle Grundlage wenn alles gut geht. Es geht um ein Internat, auf dem Beziehungen verboten sind. Doch auf einmal verliebt sich ein Schüler in seinen Lehrer." „Und weiter?"Fragte Crawford. „Nun, ich denke weniger schnulzig. Und das Stück hab ich bereits dank Schuldig fertig. Die fünf, sechs Seiten, die er geschrieben hat..." „Mo-moment. Du meinst doch nicht wirklich die Seiten? Die, die Fujimiya eingesammelt hatte? Gott, ich hab die gelesen. Die waren sogar gut!" „Ich werde einige nützliche Tipps mit reinbringen, zum Beispiel, dass man sich vorher das Bett anschauen sollte, bevor man seinen Partner daran fesseln will."  
  
Auch ohne seine Gabe wusste Crawford, dass Yohji das ernst meinte und dass er sogar einen Hit landete. „Und dann?" „Tja, wenn du deinen Beruf an den Nagel gehängt hast: von unserem Geld durch die Welt reisen." Yohji grinste, natürlich war das nur ein Traum, aber wenigstens ein Schöner.  
  
„Aber bevor wir eine Weltreise machen,"sagte Crawford. „kommst du mit hoch auf mein Zimmer und lässt du dich zur Feier des Tages richtig vögeln, O.k.?" Yohjis Grinsen wurde noch breiter und zur Bestätigung küsste er Crawford.  
  
Der schleifte ihn fort, vorbei an Schuldig und Fujimiya, Omi und Nagi und an dem Rest der Schüler. Weg von der Party, hinein in einen neuen Lebensabschnitt.  
  
~*~*~ENDE~*~*~  
  
So das war's. Ich hoffe euch hat es gefallen. Wenn es so ist, bitte einen Kommentar dalassen. Und wenn's euch nicht gefallen hat auch. ^^ Büüddä. Ich möchte mich doch verbessern!  
  
Also dann, CU Brad-san ^.^ 


End file.
